Bully Me
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: You will know it when you read it. Luv Sin! I have added some chapters together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright I know that we are Gleekers and everything. Well I was also one of the ones that were bullied in high school. That was until I did something about it. Believe me it was hard to do but I just got tired of it all. I got tired of hurting myself because of others. So I took a shot and got what I wanted. In the High School I went to now has a policy in place where if you are found bullying someone you are suspended and arrested for harassment. The policy wasn't adapted until after I left the school but it was adapted and that is all that counts. Well i was thinking about a friend of mine that had killed herself because of being bullied and this is what came of it. Don't get me wrong I love all the Glee members and I'm going to be shaking it up a lot. There will be OOC for all characters in some or all areas.**

 **Summary: I knew the moment that I walked in that this was going to be hard. If they only knew what I was here for I knew that hell would break loose. So I kept to myself and headed to the office. I was given my paper work and I was sent on my way. When I was walking towards my locker Some cheerios pushed me into the guy's bathroom. That was when I knew really knew that this was going to be fun for me. Hell was coming and it was in the form of me. Sasha Carter.**

 **Rachel…**

 **It wasn't hard to see that the girl didn't know where she was going. I wanted to help her I really did but it was too late because one of the cheerleaders pushed her into the boys bathroom. I rushed to the bathroom door and opened it as she stood up from the floor. The look on her face said it all and I allowed her past me. "Hey hoe bag!"**

 **The cheerleaders stopped and spun around. "What newbie?"**

 **"Just to let you know I've been arrested for putting a bitch like you in a coma before. So you might want to step off before I do it again." She hissed and I saw the girl's eyes go wide.**

 **I didn't know if she had really done that but it seem to do what she wanted. The cheerleaders rushed away and she smiled before she leaned passed me and opened the bathroom door. "Nice ass by the way."**

 **When she straightened up she looked at me. "Thanks for the help."**

 **"Not a problem." I said to her and she smiled.**

 **"So, what's your name?" I asked her and she laughed.**

 **"I'm Sasha Carter." She said as she held out her hand to me before a Slushy was thrown in my face.**

 **I watched in a purple haze as she kicked out and dumped the hockey player face first into the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Don't you know that you could blind someone with that stuff. Then you would be sued and your parents would have to give everything they ever owned to her. Believe me my dad would make sure of it."**

 **I wiped the freezing drink out of my eyes before she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the girls bathroom. "You might want to watch yourself they'll be doing you soon. No one stands up for the Glee kids and gets away unslushied."**

 **"Let them try because I'm from Queens and I'll cut a bitch let me tell you." She said as she stopped in front of the mirrors and turned on the water and grabbed some paper towels.**

 **"Thank you no one has ever stood up for me like that without even knowing my name." I said to her.**

 **"You helped me out without knowing my name so why not?" She asked as she wiped my face off.**

 **When she was done she tossed the towels over her shoulder and I saw them go in the trash. Then she walked over to where the chair was and dragged it over to the sink. "Sit."**

 **She put her bag down and opened it. I watched in surprise as she pulled out three towels and a thing with shampoo and conditioner in it. "Sorry I was thinking about going out for the cheer squad but after that I wouldn't dream of it. Now I'll have to find a place where I can still dance."**

 **"So you need some clothes I got three outfits in here if you do. You look to be about my size in the waist. Though I don't think my bra will fit you." She said as she sat me down and put my hair in the sink.**

 **"You know I do this every day so you don't have to do it." I said to her.**

 **"Nope I'm already late for class so I might as well do it." She said to me and I laughed.**

 **"I'm Rachel Berry." I told her as she started the water again and started to wet my hair.**

 **"Well, Rachel Berry I think that I have found a reason to stay here. Can't be having them doing this to you anymore. That just won't fly with me." She said to me and I looked at her in horror.**

 **"You are going to pull the heat onto yourself." I said to her.**

 **"That makes it even more fun because then I can call it self defense when I break their arms." She said to me with a wink as she picked out the shampoo and opened it.**

 **"Strawberry. It's my favorite." I said to her surprised.**

 **"Mine too. Not too strong of a smell but still makes you smell sweet every day all day." She said to me as she put some in my hair.**

 **"My dads would love you." I said to her and she smiled down at me.**

 **"My moms would love you. They would love the fact that you are a good girl. Most likely think that you would rub off on me." She said to me and I looked at her shocked.**

 **"You have two moms?" I asked her in amazement.**

 **"Yeah, they have been together for twenty something years. Why?" She asked me.**

 **"Not many people around here will care too much for them." I said to her.**

 **"Well, that's fine because my moms won't care too much for them either." She said as she rinsed out my hair.**

 **It too longer then I thought it would to get everything out my hair but she did and then sent me into a stall with an outfit that if given the chance I wouldn't really wear but I had left my clothes in my car because I was in a hurry so I had to deal with it. I put on the tank top and noticed that it was a little big on me. But the black leather skirt fit perfectly and was a little too short for my taste but oh well. When I walked out she whistled and motioned for me to spin so I did.**

 **"Damn girl you rock the hell out of that outfit. Let me tie a knot in the back of it so the shirt fits a little better." She said and I turned so she could.**

 **"What's your first class?" I asked her.**

 **"Spanish." She muttered and I looked at her.**

 **"I already speak French and Spanish so I don't see why I need to take it." She said to me.**

 **"I'm in that class too." I said to her.**

 **"Alright I'll go but you'll see he won't know what hit him." She said to me.**

 **When we walked into the classroom all eyes were on us. I could see some of the guys smile at me but I didn't care about that. "Mr. Schuster I'm sorry we are late. Someone got me and she helped me out. This is Sasha Carter the new girl."**

 **"Excúseme sir, pero la mayor parte de sus estudiantes no pueden realizar que es incorrecto a fangoso alguien. Permití que ella pidiera prestadas las ropas y shampooed su pelo para ella. No sucederá me Cree otra vez." Sasha said to him and his face lit up.**

 **"Wow Miss Carter. I didn't realize that you already speak Spanish." The man said to her and Sasha shrugged.**

 **"No big deal after all I'm part Spanish. I also speak French too. I sign also. I do a lot of things." She said as she looked down at the floor.**

 **"Great another nerd." Someone said and her head snapped up.**

 **"I've lived in Queens my whole life. Sorry for wanting to get the hell out of there. I did what I had to just to do it." She snapped at the crowd. Oh yes school just became fun for me.**

 **Sasha…**

 **"Why don't you sit by Rachel? I'm sure you already know what we are doing today." The teacher said to me and I looked him up and down.**

 **I looked at Rachel and she shook her head before she led me to the back of the room to the empty table that had two chairs to it. We passed notes until the end of class and I couldn't help but think that she was hot. Don't get me wrong I don't swing that way a lot but I have had my share of fun when it came to girls. Believe me most of the men in Queens were disease ridden so I never went there with them. "So what is your next class?"**

 **"English. You?" I asked her and she got sad.**

 **"Math. Who is your teacher?" She asked me.**

 **"Miss Wallace." I said to her and she smiled.**

 **"Your classroom is across from mine so let's hit the lockers and get what we need out. Then we can walk to class together.**

 **I grabbed her arm and linked it with mine. "Lead the way Berry Girl." The smile that came to her face made me happy.**

 **"I believe that you are my first friend." She said to me and I looked at her.**

 **"People are stupid if they can't see how great you really are. Yeah you know what you are and use it. That's smart. Not a lot of people are able to know what they are meant for like us. They are too blind to see how great you are then blame them not yourself." I said to her and I saw her blush.**

 **"Look at this the new girl with a Glee kid." A male voice said and I looked up to see three guys with slushy's in their hands.**

 **I reached into my pocket and pulled out the handle of my knife. "I bet mine hurts worse."**

 **They all looked down at my pocket and held up their hands. "Looks like I was wrong Rachel looks like some of them do have brains."**

 **"You won't be getting away with this little girl you will get got." The guy with the Mohawk said to me and I smiled.**

 **"Let me put it in words that you'll be able to understand. You even think about slushing anyone else in this school and every one of you no matter if you weren't the one that did it at the time will be got back so fucking bad that you won't be able to show your face in this school ever again. Do you understand what I am saying?" I asked him and I saw a small amount of pride in his eyes and that was weird to me.**

 **"New girl has a set of balls on her if you ask me." The guy with the Mohawk said and I laughed.**

 **"My dick is bigger than yours too. Now if you don't mind she is wearing my favorite outfit and it will truly piss me off if anything happened to it. So just walk away or I will deliver on my promise." I said to him and he laughed.**

 **"We'll let it go for now but don't think we are giving you a pass. Let's just say it's a rain check." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.**

 **"We'll see about that." I said before I pushed past them with Rachel right beside me.**

 **"If she wasn't hanging on Berry's arm I would say that she is hot as hell." The guy said behind us.**

 **"Hell Rachel is hot in that outfit. But the new girl is so fine. Too bad we will have to Slushy her for what she did to Porter." One of the other guys said to him.**

 **"I don't know I think I would rather not get stabbed." He said to him and I laughed.**

 **"You are the strangest person I have ever met." Rachel said to me and I winked at her.**

 **"At least I know you won't ever forget me." I said to her as we made our way to her locker. Come to find out that my locker was across the hall from hers.**

 **After we got what we needed from our lockers we met up in the middle of the hall and linked arms again. "Show me the way all knowing Berry Girl."**

 **She laughed openly that time and I noticed a few people look over at us and I rolled my eyes. "What haven't they ever heard you laugh before?"**

 **"Actually, no they haven't." She said as she pulled me down the hallway.**

 **The rest of the day flew past because if Rachel wasn't in my class her class was close by so we were able to walk to class together. I had five guys besides the first three try to slushy me but I sprayed them with mace. Hey I'm from New York you don't leave home without it. The only reason I didn't do the first group was because the guy with the Mohawk was really hot.**

 **"So do you need a ride?" Berry asked me.**

 **"No actually I got my motorcycle." I said to her and she raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Long story." I said to her.**

 **"You know I finally realized where I know your name from. You were that high school student that was paid a million dollars for dancing in that cyclone music video." She said to me and I smiled.**

 **"Nothing gets by you does it?" I asked her.**

 **"Not when it comes to music and dancing. I think that we could use you in Glee for coming up with dances." She said to me and I smiled.**

 **"I don't cartography dances. Well, I haven't yet but that is where I am trying to get. Let me think it over. When is the next Glee practice?" I asked her and she laughed.**

 **"Right now." She said before she begun to pull me down the hall.**

 **I followed her for two reasons. One she had a death grip on my arm and two because I was watching her ass in my skirt and it was a beautiful sight. When she stopped I looked up and saw that Mr. Schuster was talking to a woman in a running suite.**

 **"Your little Glee club won't be around much longer anyways so it doesn't matter. Believe me I'm going to make sure of it. By time I'm done with you they'll believe me no matter what I say. You will be gone from here and everything will be set right." The woman said to him and he glared at her.**

 **"Now isn't this the coolest thing ever. A teacher threatening another teacher in the halls when students are still around. I wonder what the parents of those students would say if they knew. I bet they wouldn't be too happy about it. I know my moms wouldn't be. After all the teachers are the ones that should be shaping our young minds and this isn't the right type of shaping. I think I'm going to call home right now and send this video to my mom's cell I know that she would want to see it." I said as I ended the recording I was doing with my cell phone and both teachers spun to look at us.**

 **"Do you know who I am girl?" The woman spat at me.**

 **"A sorry excuse of a teacher and woman. Someone that hates herself so much that she takes it out on everyone and thing that you think is wrong when in fact you're the only wrong thing or person in the place. Am I close at all?" I asked her while Mr. Schuster looked at me in shock.**

 **"Now since I have the floor this is what is going to happen if I ever hear of you doing anything to end Glee club then this video on my cell will be emailed to every parent of the children in this school. I will also put it on line and make sure that you will never be hired again to be around children." I said to her and she paled even more then she had been when I started talking again.**

 **When she stormed past me Rachel looked at me and said. "Are you just going to take on every bully in this school on your own?"**

 **"If I need to." I said to her before I looked at Mr. Schuster.**

 **"Hey, Uncle Will. Do you think that was a little much?" I asked him and he shook his head.**

 **"I think that this school has no idea what they are in for. I asked you here to stop the slushing and bullying I didn't mean for you to take on the teachers too.**

 **"That's where it starts so that's where it's going to end." I said to him and he smiled.**

 **"Are you here for Glee." He asked me.**

 **"You would ask me that wouldn't you? You know I can't sing worth crap but you know that I can dance." I said to him.**

 **"Well I have been told that I suck at dancing." He said as he looked at Rachel.**

 **"Somehow I can see you saying that. That rocks." I said to her.**

 **"Just wait a minute here. Mister Schuster is your Uncle and he brought you in to stop the bullying?" Rachel asked me.**

 **"I think we need to talk about this when there aren't other people walking towards us? How about I let you meet my parents after school. Like I said they would love you." I said to her and she looked behind her before she nodded.**

 **"Well, well look who is here." The guy with the Mohawk said to me as they got closer.**

 **"Have you been tackled too much or are you actually aware that you are heading to Glee?" I asked him as I begun to get mad.**

 **"He is in Glee." Rachel said to me and I dropped her arm.**

 **I believe he realized what was about to happen because he and the two others who just happened to be the same ones that had been with him the first time we met started to back up. "What kind of person are you? Do you know what kind of damaged that this can do to someone mentally? Do you know what it feels like to have to not only deal with the person who makes you feel bad about being who you are during regular school hours but in the same place that they are tormented for? Are you really that sick?"**

 **"Do you know that in America alone that over half of the suicides of teenagers are a cause of bullying? Or do you even care?" I asked them.**

 **"Why do you care so fucking much?" He asked me and I pulled off my wrist black leather bracelets and showed him the scars on my wrist.**

 **"I had been one of them that tried because of it. I realized in time that I wasn't going to let them do this to me. Now I don't let it happen to others. Have you ever wondered what happens to those that you pull that crap on? Did you know that most bullies grow up to be serial killers or murders. That they feel nothing for no one but themselves. Ask yourselves now if that is what you want for yourself." I said before I looked at Uncle Will.**

 **"I'll see you in a few minutes. I promised Rachel a talk." I said to him and he nodded before he ushered the boys into the room. All three of them stayed as far away from me as they could and it was a good thing because I had my mace out and waiting.**

 **Whenever they closed the door I looked at Rachel. "My Uncle hired me to stop the bullying. I kind of made it a business out of it. Already have done eight schools in New York City. Some were considered the worse in the country but now they aren't. Believe me it's going to change around here. So here's my address you ever want to hang out just let me know my number is on there too. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Maybe after school you can come meet my moms and we'll have dinner. Why don't you invite your dads too?"**

 **"Sure sounds like fun." She said as she looked down at the info.**

 **"Talk to you later." I said before I turned and headed out to my motorcycle.**

 **Rachel….**

 **When I walked into the room Puck , Mike and Matt looked at me and I could tell that they were surprised that she wasn't with me. Honestly I'm surprised that she wasn't with me. "I see she decided against auditioning today."**

 **"She said something like her moms needed her to finish unpacking." I lied and Mister Schuster nodded.**

 **"Oh great another gay couple in town." Quinn said and I looked at her because I knew that it had been a stab at me too.**

 **"That is my sister and my niece that you are talking about Quinn so you need to think about what you say next for I am sick of hearing you guys verbally abuse Rachel because she has two dads. You will not start in on my niece because she will end it real quick. Family means the world to her." Mr. Schuster said to her and Quinn blinked back a surprise look.**

 **"So was she really arrested for putting a cheerleader in a coma?" Mercedes asked him and Will smiled.**

 **"Yes she was but all charges were dropped when they found out why." He said to her.**

 **"Why did she do it?" I found myself asking him.**

 **"If you want to know that then you should ask her. But I must tell you that she did worse to the football players." He said as his eyes met Puck's gaze.**

 **I already knew that Sasha found Puck hot and I had warned her about everything that I knew but I had a feeling that the reason she was so pissed with him just a moment ago was because she did like him. But it wasn't like I was going to tell him. He didn't deserve that anymore then he deserved her liking him. "So what songs are we doing for regional?"**

 **"Mister Schuster, why would she come to audition if she knows that she can't sing?" I asked him and he smiled.**

 **"Oh she can sing. She has even done a Broadway play last summer. Believe me her dancing isn't the only thing that she is good at. You know she has danced in music videos right?" He asked me and I nodded.**

 **"Cyclone and a few others. She hasn't told me the other ones yet." I said to him and the Kurt sat up a little more to listen along with Mercedes.**

 **"Yeah she just don't think she can sing all that well." He said to me and I nodded as Kurt and Mercedes smiled to themselves and started to whisper.**

 **"Why don't we wait until tomorrow to pick songs? I would like to hear how she sings before we do. She might be able to give us that push for more hip hop and r &b songs everyone wants to try." I said to him and he nodded.**

 **"Sure so why don't we pick a few songs that we would like to do in front of the school?" He asked me and I nodded before I caught Puck staring at me.**

 **The look in his eyes was weird and if I wasn't seeing things I think that there was guilt in there. I didn't understand the look so I just looked away from him and grabbed my IPod and went through the thousands of songs that I had on there.**

 **Sasha…**

 **I was shaking too much to even think about riding my motorcycle home so I sat by it and put the ear buds of my IPod in and pressed play. The first time in my life I actually like a guy and he turns out to be the one that started all the bullying done to Rachel in the first place. That really pissed me off. That really made me checks myself and make sure that I remembered that every time I saw his face. There was no way that boy was getting anywhere near me. I was going to make sure of that.**

 **I finally calmed down enough to go home about thirty minutes later so I stood up and got on my bike. Before I could start the bike two hand appeared on my handle bars and I looked up to see Noah or as Berry girl called him Puck staring at me. "What the fuck do you want?"**

 **"Who do you think you are coming in here and thinking that you are going to change life here?" He spat at me and I got off my bike before I turned off my vest. I had a bikini top on so I wasn't worried about him seeing anything.**

 **"You see that?" I asked him as I turned around so he could see the faded words on my back. Five football players and five cheerleaders held me down and took turns having their fun with me. The girls raped me with bottles. The men didn't need to do that. They taped every minute of it. Taped it and played it for the whole school one day. After they were done with raping me they carved the words Whore and Slut into my back. This is the product of laser scar removal and this is after ten times. The words will forever be there as a reminder of what happened to me. But I didn't need those reminders because every night I relive what happened to me when I close my eyes."**

 **"It all started out as pranks. But when they saw that I wasn't reacting the way they thought I should then they decided that they were going to make sure that they got a reaction from me. They did too. I tried to kill myself the day I returned home from the hospital. Two months in the hospital does something to a person. Makes them rethink their life. I rethought it over and over again before I realized I really didn't care about my life anymore. I still don't care about my life. But I care about the ones that have to deal with what I had to deal with. I will not allow this to happen anymore Puck things are going to change and I'm going to make those changes happen." I said before I put my vest back on and got back on my motorcycle.**

 **"This is your one and only warning Puckerman. You come near me again I will make your life hell. Believe you don't know hell. But I'll show you if you don't stay away from me. To think that I thought that you were hot." I said before I pushed his hands off my motorcycle and started it before I kicked out the kickstand and took off.**

 **I didn't look back because I knew that I gave too much away. I gave way too much away. I cleared my mind as I flew down the streets to the large house that I bought us out in the middle of nowhere. I had traps to set because I knew that this was going to be one hell of a town. They were going to fight the changes but I didn't care because they were going to happen.**

 **When I got home I parked my bike in the garage and covered it. I wouldn't be riding it for a while now because it was my baby and I wasn't going to allow anything to happen to it. No they could fuck with me all they want but they will not fuck with my family or my babies. I eyed the old worn out car I bought the first day that I was here before I walked to the side and walked inside to get changed so I could work on it. When I walked into the kitchen Momma was standing there with the phone to her ear and she held up her finger to stop me from leaving the house.**

 **"She is right here Will. Yes she looks just fine. I'm sure she was just riding around trying to get her anger under control. Look you asked her here to do this and even if you tell her not to she is going to do it. I see the look in her eyes and I know that this school won't know what hit them when she starts." Momma said and I couldn't help but smile.**

 **"Alright I'll talk to you when you come over for dinner. Yes I'm making the pie. I know that it is your favorite." She said to him and I laughed because every time Uncle Will came to visit she already had a baker's dozen of the chocolate pies made and frozen for him.**

 **When she hung up the phone and looked at me I smiled at her. "Will wants you to stop."**

 **"He can want it all he wants but it's too late for that. They throw slushies in their faces Momma. They have this amazing girl so isolated that she told me today that she was glad that she finally had a friend. No they are going to get what is coming to them. Look at this even the teachers are bullies. Can you believe that crap?" I asked her as I handed her my phone with the video set to play.**

 **When it was over I saw that deadly glint in her eyes and smiled. I knew what that look was. "Oh and they are looking for a school nurse. You know so if you feel like you are getting to bored doing nothing I'm so sure that they would hire you."**

 **"I think that I just might take that offer." She said to me and I nodded.**

 **"Alright I'm off to get changed and get started on Rosa. I'm going to need her for tomorrow. When Will gets here you send his butt out to the garage. I'm putting him to work." I said to her before I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Mom was.**

 **"I see it didn't take you long to find what you were looking for here." She said to me and I nodded.**

 **"Just be careful." She said to me and I nodded.**

 **"I will be I love you." I said to her.**

 **"I love you too baby girl never forget that." She said and I blew her a kiss before I walked out into the hallway and towards the stairs.**

 **I dressed in my black over alls and a black tank top because let's face it I don't need to get anything on my beautiful body. I check out the wings that were on my chest and smiled. They reminded me of a friend that had taken her life because of something like this and she knew that this was what she needed to not to lose focus with this Puckerman boy. There was no way she could lie and tell herself that she didn't like the fact that was a badass. Let's face it all good girls like a badass. Good thing I'm not a good girl.**

 **I got my work boots on and threw my hair up into a messy bun before I headed back to the garage and set to work taking the motor the rest of the way apart and cleaned it. I was just putting it the last part on it when Will walked out with two glasses of Tea. "You have done a lot to it since you got it. But why are you trying to finish it tonight?"**

 **"I need it for school tomorrow. I don't want them thinking about ruining my cars and my baby. I would kill someone if that happened." I said as I looked at him.**

 **"You know you don't have to do anything." He said to me as I took the glass and downed it.**

 **"You already paid and I already spent the money on a few things so that means you are going to get what you paid for. Besides they all need to be taught a lesson. But I can't be the one to teach them. But I can teach the ones that need to teach them." I said to him and he looked at me surprised.**

 **"You are going to stay out of it?" He asked me.**

 **"Well, if anyone gets slushied then no I'm not. But until then they have nothing to worry about from me." I said to him and he smiled.**

 **"That is good to know." He said to me.**

 **"Uncle Will you really need to realize that this is going to happen and if I don't do something about it then it's going to happen in the worse way. They are going to fight because they control this school with fear. They allow what people think of them to guide them in what they do. Well, I'm going to make sure that it is going to end the way that it needs to." I said to him before I hooked the motor and started to rise it from the crate it was on.**

 **"Wow." He said not knowing what else to say to me.**

 **"Just think about it this way. You are helping these kids gain control of their lives again." I said to him.**

 **He couldn't help but smile at that because I knew that was what he wanted. He wanted them to realize that this wasn't how it had to be. They shouldn't have to hide who they are because they are scared of what everyone else thinks. I think that is why I like Rachel so much. I could see that she was always herself and everyone hated her for it. Well, that was just too bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know if this will not be a Will/Rachel fic. I was toying with the idea but this story really isn't about romance. The issues in this story are real for so many high and gammer school kids that it isn't funny. Believe me I love Puck and it hurts me to put most of this on him but in the end it will all be clear. But I must admit Will/Rachel ship sounds pretty good so I might be able to work it in. Also the song here is For you I will By Monica. Also I own only Sasha and her mothers. The plot is mine and everything. Also in this world Puckleberry never happened. That means sadly Puck and Rachel didn't date. So bear that in mind. Thanks luvs Sin!**

 **Sasha…**

 **When I walked into the school the next day every stopped what they were doing to watch me walk down the hall. It would seem that everyone likes to watch people be hurt. But today I wasn't the one that was going to get hurt. I wore a pair of Jeans and a simple tank top because I knew what was going to happen and I'm not going to lie I'm hoping that it will happen. As I turned the corner to the hall that my locker was on I saw some guy push Rachel against the lockers behind her and grab her boob. I saw nothing but red at that moment. They have just gone from bad to worse.**

 **"You have to the count of one to get your hands off her or I'm going to ruin your life." I growled as I walked quickly over to them.**

 **He turned towards me and I saw it was one of the guys I had mace yesterday. "One."**

 **I brought my bag up over my shoulder and nailed him in the head with it before I dropped it on the ground and lifted my fist. "Come on little boy try playing those games with me."**

 **He growled and shook off the pain from the hit before he raced towards me. When he was close enough I swung and he was met with a fist to the jaw knocking him backwards a few feet and landing on his ass. "Awe is the little boy hurt?"**

 **I saw the flash in his eyes and I knew that I hit the mark that I was looking for. When he got to his feet I spun around and nailed him in the head with a round house kick. It wasn't hard to see that he was knocked out. No it wasn't hard to see because he was crumpled into a ball on the floor and he wasn't moving. Suddenly there were loud whistles and claps from all around me and I turned to see everyone clapping. Well everyone but the ones that knew that they would be next if they tried anything like that with Rachel when in fact it was with anyone there. "Wow."**

 **I turned around and looked at Rachel. "Are you ok?"**

 **"I should be asking you that. You looked so pissed as you rushed over." Rachel said as she placed her hand on my arm.**

 **"I know what it feels like to have unwanted attention like that." I said to her and she nodded because she knew that I didn't want pity. She knew that because she didn't want pity either.**

 **"So we should go before a teacher gets here and finds us leaning over him like this. Although we all know that no one will say anything about what happened." Rachel said before we moved on to our lockers.**

 **When we got there and parted ways I was surprised to see Puckerman leaning against my locker. "Do you not understand stay the fuck away from me?"**

 **"Oh I understand I just don't want to." He said to me and I noticed he was looking over my shoulder. When he smiled I ducked and the halls got quiet as three cups of Slushies soared over my hunched form and right into his face.**

 **I stood up and looked at him. "So how does it feel?"**

 **I decided I didn't need anything from my locker and went over to Rachel to walk to class with her. "I told you that they would be pulling stuff."**

 **"And I told you I'm glad it makes it more fun when they realize that they aren't the ones running shit now." I said to her as we linked arms and headed towards my Uncle's Classroom. When we walked in he looked at me and pointed to the hallway.**

 **"Make sure no one takes my seat." I said to Rachel and she nodded.**

 **I walked out into the hallway to see that it was empty besides us. "What in the world were you thinking? You beat the hell out of that boy and he didn't lay a hand on you! You could get arrested for this you know."**

 **"Oh so he is allowed to attempt to force Rachel to take his unwanted attention in the halls without having to worry about anything. I don't think so. He had his hands up her shirt and skirt. She was trying to get away from him. I will not stand for that shit and you should know that. I'll tell the police the same thing I really don't give a damn. And you should know me better then that Will. I don't do that unless I have to and he wasn't taking no for an answer so I had to." I growled to him and he backed away a little.**

 **I spun around and headed back into the classroom without waiting for him. He had really pissed me off thinking that I was just going around beating the crap out of people because I can. I wouldn't admit to myself that it hurt a lot too. I sat down beside Rachel and put my head on my bag that was on the table. I was tired. I need to get my sleeping pills refilled so I can actually get some sleep and soon. I didn't see when Will walked into the room and I blocked out his voice as class started. I wasn't in the mood to pay attention. "Are you ok?"**

 **"Perfect." I said to Rachel and she nodded even though I knew that she didn't believe me.**

 **"If you ever want to talk about anything I am here for you." She said to me before she faced the front again and I sighed. He was acting so crazy I didn't know what was wrong but I knew that if he kept at it then I was going to put him in his place. He wanted this so it is going to happen. I don't go back on my word.**

 _ **Dream…**_

 _ **I was grabbed from behind as I reached my bike. I swung but both of my arms were caught and pulled behind me before I was dragged behind the school to the school's pool. It wasn't used anymore because it was where Terry had… taken her life so I knew that something really bad was about to happen. They didn't want anyone to hear or see so they took me where they knew no one would go near. "Time to put you in your place Carter."**_

 _ **I knew that voice. I knew that voice very well because I use to call him my best friend. When we got to the pool he handed me down to two guys that were already in the empty pool with the five cheerleaders. Just seeing them I knew that this wasn't going to be something that I could pretend didn't happen. When they turned around with a bottle in each of their hands and one of them had a camera in the other I knew then that I might not live through this. "Strip her."**_

 _ **I started to fight again then because I knew that I wasn't going out without a fight. But a hit to the back of my head changed all that quickly as my world went dark. "Spread her legs."**_

 _ **My eyes flew opened when the bottle was forced inside of me ending the fact that I had been a virgin. "NOOOOO!"**_

 **"NOOOOO!" My head bolted up and I stood up before I rushed out of the room. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I shouldn't have done that. I raced towards the girl's bathroom and locked the door when I got in there. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Now I couldn't show them that weakness like I did him. I wasn't going to allow anyone else to see it. Not even Rachel and my Uncle.**

 **I went to the last stall and walked in. then I hid in the corner as I shook with the pain of what I had been dreaming finally came crashing down on me. It wasn't the first time that this had happened and I knew that it wasn't going to be the last time. But I knew that no matter what no one else will ever know that I go through this. That wasn't going to happen.**

 **I didn't even hear the door open but I heard the lock click back into place so I knew that I was no longer alone. "Sasha?"**

 **I blew out the breath that I had been holding as the door to my stall opened and she looked down at me with worry in her eyes. "Please don't ask me."**

 **She nodded as she walked in and sat next to me. Before I knew what was happening I was being pulled into a tight hug. "I won't push you for anything that you aren't ready to say. Just know that I am here when you need to talk. You won't have to worry about me telling anyone about anything."**

 **"Thank you." I said to her and she hugged me tighter.**

 **"Mr. Schuster is very worried about you." She said to me and I rolled my eyes.**

 **"No he isn't it's an act believe me." I said to her and I could feel her brain working.**

 **"If you say so. He sent me after you because he is worried." Rachel said to me and I laughed.**

 **"He is worried that I would cause a scene Rach. Believe me it has nothing to do with my person." I said to her and I could feel her shake her head no.**

 **Rachel…**

 **At lunch Kurt and Mercedes came and found us in the Glee room as we now called it. They had their lunches with them and it surprised me that they were there. That was until they opened their mouths. "So, we want to know why you put a cheerleader in one of your old schools in a coma and what you did to the football players."**

 **Sasha looked at them like they were crazy. "Let me guess you are the grape vine in this school huh? Well you put the word out that it doesn't mattered why I did it or what I did. All that matters is I'm, willing and hoping that I might be able to do it again. This isn't a game. These so called cool badass people are nothing but bullies and I don't put up with it. Also put the word out that if anyone is tired of getting bullied then meet me after school today in the parking lot. I got something that might interest them."**

 **The looks on Kurt and Mercedes faces told me that they weren't expecting her to know who they were or why they were there. Or the fact that she just told them that she wasn't going to stand by and let this bulling continue. "So you are going to take every bully in this school on by yourself?"**

 **"If that is what it comes down to yes. It isn't like I haven't done it before. But what I got planned is so much better. But that one I can't do alone. Honestly tell me you don't hate yourself sometimes because of what people do or say about you. Tell me it is all in good fun and I'll leave it all alone. But just remember how long all of it has been going on. Remind yourself of all the times you almost did something stupid because of it. Then you'll realize that it's time for change. It's time to show them that you aren't going to take it anymore." Sasha said to them and Mercedes smiled at her.**

 **"Yes it's time for change." Kurt said before she could and I could see him looking at her in awe.**

 **"You say that now but what about all the things you have done to other people like me and Tina? You two aren't innocent in any of this. Neither am I but I never meant to do it out of anger. I did it because he had a right to know. Yes, I had reason behind it but none of them was because I wanted to hurt anyone. Can you say the same thing?" I asked them and they both looked down at their food.**

 **"If you know that you have done wrong then you aren't lost. It's the ones like Puckerman that hurt people because they can that are the cause of this shit. And I got news for you. If you would have actually gotten the time to know Rachel you would have realized that she is amazingly kind to anyone that she considers a friend. She has only known me for one day and I already feel like I've known her for years. Yet the ones that should have known her for years know nothing about her. That is another problem. People judge and they have no right to. No right at all. None of you do." She said before she grabbed the trash from lunch and stood up to throw it away.**

 **"Well, well look at this boys the new all powerful girl is hiding. I wonder why that is." Puck said from the doorway and I turned and looked at him to see Matt and Mike looking over his shoulder.**

 **"Oh I'm not hiding. In fact I was about to prove Rachel very wrong about how well I can sing. Please come in I might make your ears bleed and make you deaf. Then you would know how it felt to be fucked with." Sasha said as she walked back to us without even looking at him.**

 **I saw that it pissed him off that she didn't look at him. "Oh and how was the Slushie facial or bath that you took this morning?"**

 **I watched as he slammed out of the doorway with Matt following him. Mike walked in and sat down near the door and it surprised me until he took out a camera and started to record. But for some reason I didn't say anything. I knew that she could sing because Will said she could. If he says she can then she can. "So what song are you going to do?"**

 **"I don't know hold on." She said as she pulled out her IPod and started to go through it.**

 **"Found it." She said as she pressed Play.**

 **Yes, when you're feeling lost in the night  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better  
I'll be there to protect you, see you through  
I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do for you.**

 **I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time, promise you  
For you I will, yes yeah, yeah**

 **I will shield your heart from the rain  
I won't let no harm come your way  
Oh, these arms will be your shelter  
No, these arms won't let you down  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you**

 **I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you right or wrong  
(rpt 1)**

 **Lay my life on the line, for you I will fight, oh  
For you I will die, with every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my word, I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me, put your faith in me  
And I'll do anything...oh...  
(rpt 1)**

 **I will... oh...**

 **I will… oh…**

 **When she was finished singing I jumped up and clapped along with Kurt Mercedes and Mike just sat there in shock. Her voice was beautiful and it was almost better than mine. She could reach higher notes then me of course. But it wasn't better than mine but almost. "That was amazing. How the hell could you think that you can't sing? I'm amazed no one offered a deal with all the music video's that you have danced in."**

 **"They did but I turned them down because I know that they had to be deaf. I still think they are and I know that you guys are too. I only sang to prove you wrong. Not to show that I could." She said as she sat back down.**

 **"Oh you are so in Glee." Kurt said as he linked arms with her.**

 **"Not until things change." She said before she grabbed her things and headed for the door.**

 **I knew what she was talking about but I also knew that Kurt and Mercedes wasn't going to be stopped when they wanted something and they wanted her in Glee. Kurt and Mercedes rushed after her but I stayed around because I wanted to talk to Mike. "So are you going to air it?"**

 **"How can I she didn't give me anything to air?" He asked me.**

 **"Too bad because I figured that out of Puck, Matt and you that you were the better person. I guess that I was wrong about that. With her in Glee there is no way that we would lose Regional and you know it. I saw it the moment that she started to sing. I know that you did too. Oh and I won't tell Puck that you were actually aiming for his this morning." I said before I stood up and walked towards the other door.**

 **"How did you know that?" He asked me.**

 **"I saw you move so you could throw it around her. You know if you talk to her and tell her the truth then she won't hold it against you. Believe me she is a very great person. I doubt that she would hold it against you if you told her the truth." I said over my shoulder before I left the room.**

 **I saw Sasha at the end of the hallway being held back by three football players as Puck whispered something in her ear. The look on her face said it all and I dropped my things and raced towards them. But Mike passed me and flew into Puck as he slide his hand between Sasha's legs and up her skirt. She was white as a ghost and shaking badly as the two boys crashed to the ground. The three guys let her go and I knew that was their mistake because the moment that she realized they were no longer hold her but trying to get Mike off of Puck she dove into them taking all of them to the floor once again.**

 **I stood ten feet away from them as she went postal on the three that had held her. Both Mike and Puck stopped to get her off them but when they went to touch her, her head snapped up towards them and she focuses on Puck. "you knew what happened. I told you and you used it against me. You used it against me without even caring. I thought I had made you realize what could happen but now I know that you'll never get it. You'll never see what it was like. What if I was someone that you cared about? What if I was your mother? I was your sister? Or if I was your daughter? Did you ever think about any of that? Or were they just faceless toys to you? You'll never see. Just know that the nice girl is gone now. You asked for the bitch so now you are getting her. As of this moment you life is hell."**

 **She spat in his face and grabbed her things before she stood up and walked away. I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. She had gotten to him the moment that she asked what if she had been his mother. So he did have a heart. That was news to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Anyways Sasha has decided to make this a longer story then I was going to so she decided to add her drama in it too. So this chapter is because of her. I really hate it when my muses get minds of their own and decide to change things. So anyways this story will touch on many things that most people don't like to talk about so if you don't like it please don't read. I just believe that with knowing comes knowledge and yes I know what I just said. So Sasha has given up on the school and decides she just wants to be left alone. But of course nothing ever goes the way she plans. but that isn't in this chapter. At this moment the stalking sick fucker is getting what he has coming to him. So anyways read and review please I would like to know what you all think about this. Hope you enjoy. Luv Sin!**

 **Sasha….**

 **When I walked out to my beat up car (although you really couldn't tell it was beat up. I painted it last night) Kurt and Mercedes were standing there with about twenty people and I knew then that I wasn't backing out of this. I might have to face some things that I don't care to while doing this but I wasn't going to back down because they wanted it just as much as I do.**

 **"You know I'm amazed I haven't been arrested today." I said to Kurt and Mercedes and I got closer to them.**

 **Mercedes smiled at me and winked. "I had it handled and warned them that there was more to come because some of us aren't putting up with crap anymore. Let's just say that my brother understands. He also said that it was about time."**

 **"Why do I have a feeling that you two are going to be the biggest part of this?" I asked her.**

 **"Because we are. But there is one other person that is too. Hey Mike come on show yourself." Kurt said and the people parted to show him sitting on my trunk.**

 **"You have two seconds to get off my new paint job or I might hit you." I said to him with a smile.**

 **He quickly got off and looked at me. "Look I know that I haven't given you any reason to trust me. But I'm tired of what I have to do just to be one of the guys. I'm sick of having to hurt others to make myself look cool. It's been eating at me since I first started it. I would like to help." He said to me and I looked at him.**

 **"You are right you haven't given me reason to trust you and I don't. But you can earn that trust. That is if you want it. As of now this is a class. I have some things that I want to teach you that will help you in what we are doing. I will teach you how to defend yourself. I will teach you how to hurt someone worse in one hit then beating the crap out of them. But I won't teach you this if all you are going to do is become what they are. This isn't what this is about. This is about taking back what belongs to you and that is your life. It's time everyone stops living in fear and face the fact that they aren't as untouchable as they think they are. Now the one thing that we need is to know the people that we are up against. I haven't been here long so I know nothing about them. But you guys you have been here for a long time and I'm sure that you learned a few things about them that would help us out." I said to them after we moved into a huddle.**

 **"Mercedes and I can snoop all you need us to. Believe me we are very good at it." Kurt said to her and she smiled with a nod.**

 **"I expected nothing less from you two. Now the first thing we need to do is walk into the school together tomorrow. That is if you don't care what they think." I said looking at Mike.**

 **"My car is broken down you think you can give me a ride tomorrow?" He asked me.**

 **"Hope you don't mind a bike." I said to him and he looked at me with wide eyes.**

 **"Never been on one so I guess we are going to find out huh?" He asked me.**

 **"I guess so. So this is where I live. This is my cell phone and home phone number. If you need me anytime day or night I don't care what time you call my cell. I don't sleep much. Also Starting after Glee today we will be starting our first lesson on Self Defense." I said to them as I handed out the info I had.**

 **When Mike grabbed the card his fingers grazed mine and something shot up my arm and I quickly pulled away. I wasn't looking for anything and that was definitely something and it scared me although I will never admit that. "Alright Gleeks let's get inside before my Uncle has a cow. Walk with me Mike."**

 **I held out my arm to him and he linked his with mine. I pretended that I didn't feel anything all though I knew that he felt it too. "I'm going to tell you this only once and I want you to listen carefully. If I find out that you are doing this to fuck us over I will haunt you in your dreams. I will shadow you everywhere you go. I will make you wish that you were never born. I may have two mothers but I also have a father too and he has taught me a lot of things that would scare someone that doesn't know fear. For no matter what I will end this and if I have to go through you to do so I will."**

 **He didn't say anything and I knew that he wouldn't. No he really wanted it to end. Now if he would have defended himself then I would have known that something was up. Him I knew I had nothing to worry about. But I was going to watch him for a little while just to make sure.**

 **Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes joined us as we neared the class room. I stopped when I heard the first scream. Why did I stop? Because it was my scream. "No."**

 **I rushed into the room to see Puckerman and the rest of Glee including my Uncle watching what happened to me on a computer. I rushed over and slammed the top of the laptop down as I locked eyes with Puckerman. "Now you have gone too far."**

 **"Wait, Sasha it wasn't him." Uncle Will said to me and I looked at him in shock.**

 **"What do you mean?" I growled as I looked over at him.**

 **"My Stalker did it." Rachel said to me and I spun around and looked at her.**

 **"You knew?" I asked her.**

 **"No I just got an email with the link. The whole school knows now." She said to me and I felt my knees buckle.**

 **Before I could hit my knees someone wrapped their arms around me and another person pushed a chair under me before they allowed me to sit. I looked up and saw that it was Puckerman that had stopped my fall. I ripped myself out of his touch and covered my face with my hands. I wasn't crying no I wasn't crying. I looked up and everyone that was near me took a step back. "I want to know where he lives."**

 **"Sasha you can't do anything to him." Will said to him.**

 **"Oh I'm not going to do anything to him. I'm going to kill him dead." I growled to him and he shook his head.**

 **"He can't get in trouble when it was already on the net." He said to me and I stood up and looked him in the eye.**

 **"It was never on the net Will. I have the sole copy of it to make sure that it wasn't put on the web. Don't you get it? He broke into my home and took what didn't belong to him. I will hurt him badly for it. He doesn't know pain yet. But soon he will." I hissed at him.**

 **I don't think anyone realized just how serious I was until the moment that Rachel walked up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and allowed myself to fall into her embrace. We both slid to the floor as I allowed the tears to fall for the second time that day. "Sasha…"**

 **"Can it. You never believed me. You never believed me just how bad it really was. I heard what you said to mom. I heard every word of it. Well, she saw it that night. I allowed her to watch it. Just so she knew that I wasn't making it up. Hell I left a lot out of what happened. Why is it that unless I do what you want me to I'm nothing to you?" I asked him as I looked up at him through my tears. "I'm nothing anyways so that doesn't matter. I don't do this for myself. I do this so others don't have to go through anything near what I did. I do it for Terry. You remember Terry don't you?"**

 **I pulled away from Rachel and pulled myself up to my feet without help. "You were a god in my eyes. You had everything that I would never have and I was in awe of you. But I meant nothing to you. Not once did you come and see me during my stay in the hospital. You weren't even there to support me when it went to court. But that doesn't matter anymore because it never mattered before."**

 **"I can't do this anymore Will. I won't do this with you anymore. Momma and Mom are more than welcomed to stay. But me I'm leaving. I don't want this shit anymore." I said to him before I stood tall and walked out of the classroom leaving them all in silence.**

 **I looked much stronger then I was and I knew that. I knew that this break down wasn't over. But the break down in front of them was over with. There was this song that she loved dearly that helped her calm down so she started to sing it as she made her way through the school.**

 _ **"On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

 _ **I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**_

 _ **I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**_

 _ **On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

 _ **I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**_

 _ **I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying**_

 _ **I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying"**_

 **"Wow." Someone said from behind me and I looked to see Mike walking towards me.**

 **That was when I realized that I had stopped and leaned against a wall as I sang the song. I looked away from him before I pushed myself up and off the wall. "Don't leave just let me talk to you for a moment. Believe me I understand more than you might think that I do. My sister had been raped and I saw what it did to her. Yes it wasn't as bad as yours but still rape fucks up lives. She took hers shortly after they were sent to prison for it. I am so sorry that someone would think that something like that would be cool."**

 **"The worse thing about it is the one that came up with it had been my best friend since we were two. He was the only football player that had raped me. He made sure I knew that it was him. That I was branded his forever. I almost killed him. When the cops got there he was barely alive. Three shots to the chest. But he lived and I live with the fact that they robbed me of those first moments. My first kiss. My first time. They stole those from me because of him. He proudly stood up in court and said that too. I was her first everything and now she will belong to me forever. He told them that I would always have his taint in me and on me. That no man would be able to touch me because I would think of him. He was right too. He was so right." I said before I walked out of the school and headed to my car.**

 **Rachel…**

 **I didn't know what to say or do. I knew that I should go after her. I had heard what she said to Mike but I didn't know what to do in this situation and it was scaring me. I knew how to deal with everything but this. Mike hung his head before he sighed. "That girl has enough problems of her own why is she taking on everyone else's problems too?"**

 **"I think it is because she can't deal with her own without them." I said softly and he turned around and looked at me.**

 **"What do you mean?" Mike asked me and I looked down at my hands.**

 **"Sasha and I are a lot like. I don't try to fix my problems without trying to fix everyone's problems and all that does is getting me in trouble." I said to him and he shook his head when I looked at him.**

 **"I don't get it. How can she fix everyone else's problems when hers effects her life more than it does ours? " Mike asked me and I shrugged because I knew that it wasn't my place to tell him what she had told me.**

 **"You'll have to ask her that." I said to him before I walked past him and out the door to my car. Sasha was there sitting in her car and I could hear the loud drumming coming from her car and I knew that she was trying to calm down.**

 **I wanted to go to her and tell her everything was going to be ok but I couldn't because I don't like to lie and that would have been a lie because I don't know how everything is going to turn out. All I know is that the only person that has ever stood up for me is in danger of losing control of her own life and there was nothing that I could say to make her see that. She had to fix herself before she could fix anything in this school.**

 **I got into my car and closed the door before I put my head on the steering wheel feeling completely useless. What the hell can I do to get her to see that she has to work on herself first. I slammed my head into the steering wheel over and over trying to make the guilt go away. It was all because she had become my friend that he had gotten interested in her. If I had just walked on by none of this would be happening at the moment and I knew that. I had no one to blame but myself.**

 **The sound of screeching tires made me look up in time to see Sasha peel out of the parking lot and head away from her house. She wasn't heading home and I knew that meant that she wasn't calm enough yet. "I'm so sorry Sasha."**

 **Sasha… The Next Day…**

 **I had stayed away from home almost all night. I arrived after Momma and Mom headed off to work and got ready for school. There was no way that I wasn't going to be there. In fact the cops would be meeting me there. He wanted to break into my home and steal my things then he was going to pay the price. I wouldn't have cared if it had been pictures of my panties or something like that but it wasn't it was something that no one had right to see.**

 **When I pulled into the parking spot next to Rachel's car with Mike in the passenger's seat everyone that was outside stopped what they were doing and turned to watch me. I calmly got out of the car and looked around for the cops that should have been there. I spotted them as they pulled up to the school and nodded to mike before I locked the car and closed the door.**

 **I then walked over to the police cars and leaned down towards the driver's window. I saw Mike as he walked up beside me. "He said that he would show you where his locker is."**

 **The cop nodded and I left so I could get into the school and into the bathroom. I couldn't deal and my composure was slipping fast. When I walked in the same thing happened. I held my head high and didn't look anyone in the eyes. I didn't want to see any pity. I had enough of it to last me a life time. "Sasha."**

 **I froze when Uncle Will stepped in front of me. "We need to talk."**

 **"I believe that I said all I needed to yesterday Mr. Schuster. There is nothing more that needs to be said." I said as I locked eyes with him. The moment I did I wished that I hadn't because there was nothing but pity in his eyes.**

 **"Do not you pity me. You had your chance for that. I don't need it now. All I need is for you to get the hell out of my way and leave me alone. You weren't there for me when I needed you so I don't need you now. Oh and you win I'm done with helping this school. I just want to be left alone." I said to him before I walked around him and headed to the nearest bathroom which was next to Puckerman's locker.**

 **When I walked past him I felt his eyes on me but I wouldn't look at him. There was no way that I was going to allow him to win. He may think he got one over on me but he'll never see that he had. I walked in to find the bathroom full and I turned right back around and walked back out as the two cheerleaders that were in Glee looked up and at me. "Sasha!"**

 **I didn't even acknowledge that I had heard her. She knew that I had heard her. I just wasn't going to stand there and let someone use something so personal about me. When I was back in the hall I saw two cops slam a red head dude up against the lockers as another one searched his locker. When he held up the tape I felt my heart dropped because I knew that I wouldn't be getting it back any time soon. "Miss Carter if you would accompany us to the station to fill out paperwork it would be very nice." A female cop said as she walked up to me and I nodded.**

 **"You are under arrest for being in possession of stolen goods and for slander and breech of privacy on Miss Sasha Carter and Miss Rachel Berry." One of the male cops said to the guy as the female cop lead me back towards the door of the school.**

 **"You mothers are already at the station and they are waiting on you to get there. They didn't even know that someone had broken in. They are very upset about everything." The lady said to me softly as we passed everyone staring at me.**

 **"Thank you." I whispered softly and she tightened her grip on my shoulders letting me know that I wasn't alone.**

 **"Miss Berry will be meeting us there with her fathers. It would seem that he had been stalker her for years and no one would do anything about it. He even has her panties in his book bag. This kid is sick." She said to me and I nodded because she was right he was sick and I remember people just like him. They were sicker but he could get that bad if he isn't stopped.**

 **"Your parents were really worried about you last night. They said you didn't come home after you went to the station. Where did you go?" She asked me as she started to lead me to her car.**

 **"I would rather drive myself. I drove around all night because I didn't want to sleep. My sleep isn't peaceful. It hasn't been in a long time." I said to her and she nodded in understanding. Just how many people saw that video?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know that it has been a while since I posted and I am sorry. So here is the next chapter and I have decided to make Sasha' POV Bold because I will be adding two new POVs in soon and they will begin to confuse people because not everyone actually sees where I put it as that person. So enjoy and do tell me what you think because I can't fix anything unless someone tells me what is wrong. Oh and yes I know that Rachel uses big words but I have a lproblem with big words not because I'm dumb but because of how I see them so I still make Rachel sound smart without all those big words. Also I own non but Sasha, Momma and Mom and also her Father when he arrives. Next chapter should be put up in a day or two. So R &R because it's safer addiction then Crack. Luvs Sin!**

 **Sasha…**

 **The moment I walked into the police station my moms rushed me and pulled me into a hug. I felt so drained and it came crashing down as my knees buckled and we all three went to the ground. I was sobbing into their chests as they both rocked me. I knew there were people that were staring but at the moment I really didn't care. I just didn't care anymore. I wanted the pain gone and I wanted it like it was before. I wanted the life I had before back. The one where I wasn't weak on the inside and pretending to be strong but that wasn't going to happen.** _ **He**_ **had made sure of that one. "It's going to be ok. We'll find somewhere else to live. We don't have to stay here."**

 **I shook my head no. I was so tired of moving. I was tired of allowing everything that happened to push me away from people. "No I have friends here."**

 **They tightened their arms around me as I finally began to calm down. I had to or I wouldn't be able to do what I was about to do. Five minutes later I was in the captain's office and he was looking at me with pity. I wanted to reach over the desk and smack him but I wasn't stupid enough to do it. After all it wouldn't help me if I was in jail.**

 **"Miss Carter, we both know that this will stop this boy from ever doing anything with his life. Are you sure that you want to press this?"**

 **I went to stand up when my mother stopped me and stood up herself. "Do you have a daughter, Captain?"**

 **"Yes, I do she is ten." He said to her.**

 **"What would you do if that was your daughter?" She asked him.**

 **He looked at me and I saw his eyes soften as he thought about it before they became enraged. "I would nail his balls to the wall."**

 **"That is just what you are going to do. He deserves what he is getting no matter how much it will ruin his life. From what I see he has ruined two lives already. Maybe it's time he got a taste of that." She said to him and he nodded.**

 **"I'm going to make sure of it." He said and I nodded because I believed him.**

 **"There is also one more thing that I want to talk to you about." The captain said to me before I could get up and leave with my moms.**

 **"What would that be?" I asked him.**

 **"Are you really that girl that stopped bullying in your schools?" He asked me and I nodded.**

 **"There needs to be more teens out there like you." He said as he offered me his hand.**

 **I took it and he shook it. "If you ever need help with anything you come to me and I'll make sure you get what you need."**

 **"I will thank you." I said as he released my hand.**

 **"So you aren't giving up on these kids?" Momma asked me and I shook my head.**

 **"I wouldn't be your daughter if I did." I said to her and she nodded as we walked out of his office to see the whole Glee club there waiting on us including my uncle.**

 **Momma looked at him and shook her head when he took a step towards us. I put my hand on her arm and stilled her. "It's ok I already said what I had to say to him. If he wants to try to make our relationship work then he is more than welcomed too. He is family and he is important to me Momma."**

 **Will rushed over to me and gathered me up in his arms and for the first time since I was five I remembered why I loved him so much. He was amazing when it the time called for it. "I am so sorry Sasha. I never meant to make you feel like that. I never meant for you to think like that. God Sasha do you not know how amazing you are? Do you not see what you have done in the short time that you have been here?"**

 **"It doesn't matter what I have done Will. It matters what everyone else does to make sure it keeps on happening. I don't do this for me. I do it for others so nothing like what happened to me happens to them. I keep telling you this. Do none of you see what damage it can do? Do you not see why you do this? It's taught to you by others. Family, teachers, other students and other peers. Just because it's taught doesn't mean that you have to use it. You were taught right from wrong and soon that is going to be gone if you don't use it. You all know that what you have been doing is wrong and I know it." I said after I pulled away from Will and looked at the others.**

 **"Do you not see that it doesn't matter what I think of you or what you think of me? There is only two people's thoughts that matter and those are yours and his." I said pointing up.**

 **"So what you are the head cheerleader that got pregnant? Does that define you? Does that make you who you are? No. Only you can make you who you are. Only you can define what and who you are. But if that is who you want to be then by all means be that person." I said as I looked over each of them.**

 **"Now we all know that I'm not going to be liked but I really don't care. I don't care who likes me or who doesn't. But know this if you are lucky enough to get close to me you become my family and I take care of all my family. It was one of the best things my father gave to me when I was born. The other was he paid for all my martial arts training. Oh and I get anything I want from him too. But that's besides the point. What I'm trying to say is if you want this school to change then you have to do this too. I can't do this by myself. I didn't in the other schools. I started it but in the end they were the ones that made it happen. They were men and women enough to do that are you?" I asked them and they just stared at me in shock.**

 **"I think that I need you as a motivation speaker." The Captain said to me and I laughed.**

 **"I just have a way with words." I said to him before I looked at mom. "Will you drive my car? I need sleep."**

 **"Of course baby girl." She said as I tossed her my keys.**

 **Rachel…**

 **My fathers and I were there in the back listening and watch Sasha. I knew that they liked her. I could see it in their eyes and to me that was great for I liked her too. I knew that she was someone special. Not in the same way as me. She was meant to make this world better. I was meant to entertain the world. But Sasha she was put in this world to show others there is a better way. It wasn't hard to see that at all.**

 **"Wow… She isn't wrong she does have a way with words. I want you to invite her and her mothers over for dinner for Saturday. I know that they will make good friends. They are amazing people. You can just see that." Daddy said and I smiled at him.**

 **"I knew that you would." I said to him and he smiled down to me.**

 **"I'm just glad that you found a real friend without strings or lies." He said to me and I nodded. I felt the same way too. After Jesse I didn't want to have that happen again.**

 **"Come on let's head home. Jacob won't be let out anytime soon." Dad said as he offered me his hand and I took it before I took daddy's hand.'**

 **I waved to Sasha as we walked towards the door and she waved back before she was picked up by Mr. Schuster and carried out of the other doors. I couldn't believe that she has allowed him to do that but she had and she even cuddled into his chest before she closed her eyes. "I'll call her later."**

 **Someone's hand on my shoulder stopped me and I stopped my fathers because each one of them had my hand. I let go of them and turn around to see Kurt and Mercedes standing there with a few of the others. "Look… We had no right to do anything or say anything to you that was cruel. You have been nothing but nice to us even afterwards. It was wrong of us and we are very sorry."**

 **"Yes it was." I said softly before I folded my hands in front of me and met each person eye to eye. "The things you guys say and do does hurt me. Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't feel it. Yes I know that I'm bossy, rude and sometimes I say things in the wrong way. But never have I meant to hurt anyone with what I have said or done. I joined Glee for two reasons. One because I was born to be a star. Two because I thought finally people will get to see me and maybe I'll make some friends. But all any of you have ever done was use me, hurt me and then blame me for everything that has gone wrong. It's sad you know that someone that just came here stood up for me before anyone that I knew did. It took a stranger to make you all see just what is going on here. But you can't hate the others because you are just like them. You all are just better at hiding it."**

 **"Even the ones that aren't mean to me don't do anything to help me or to stop it from happening and that is just as bad. Sasha is right you know. You all worry too much about what people think of you and it's sad because you hide just who you are. Which really is stupid because the real you is ten times better then the person you all pretend to be. You should really think hard on what she said because she is right. Everything she said was right." I said to them before I turned to leave.**

 **"Oh and it's ok. I know who you all really are and that is all that matters to me. But it does hurt. Never forget that. They may not show it but it does hurt." I said before I walked out with my dads.**

 **Sasha…**

 **I didn't go to school for two days. All I did was stay in bed and sleep because my parents finally were able to get my sleeping pills. It felt good not to dream of** _ **him**_ **. So when I came bounding down the stairs two hours before I got up for school I was very surprise to see momma and mom in the kitchen with a huge breakfast waiting on me. "I wonder what made you guys think I would be going back today."**

 **"It would be the fact that we know you so well. Two days is sick. Three is avoiding and you don't avoid. You face everything head on." Momma said to me and I hugged her tightly to me.**

 **"Only because I learned from the best." I told her and she kissed my forehead.**

 **"Your dad is coming down to see about a place to live. He heard that you didn't want to move so he decided if your weren't coming back then he was coming to you. He misses you like crazy." Mom said to me with a wink.**

 **"Thank you." I said to her suddenly.**

 **She looked at me surprised. "For what Sasha?"**

 **"For loving me so much. You don't know what it would do to me if I didn't have you in my life. And for allowing my father to be my father. I know that it isn't what you wanted. I'm just glad that you love me enough to allow him in our lives." I said to her as a tear slid down her cheek.**

 **"You don't ever have to thank me for that and I love you father dearly. He is a very good friend of ours. And if he didn't love you as much as he does then he wouldn't be in our lives. That man loves you more than life itself and it shows with everything that he does." She said to me and I kissed her cheek.**

 **"Just like I love you three and maybe Will it depends on him at the moment." I said to them before I headed to the back door.**

 **"Off for your run?" She asked me and I nodded before I put my ear buds in and left.**

 **Later… At School…**

 **I pulled my bike into the empty spot and put don't the kickstand before Mike got off the back of my cycle. I turned it off and looked at him. "So?"**

 **"I am so in love with your bike. That was amazing." He said to me and I smiled as I pulled off the helmet and got off myself.**

 **"I told you that you would. If you are a good boy I'll teach you how to ride it." I said to him trying not to pay attention to the ones that were staring at me.**

 **"You can do this." He said to me and I smiled as he held out his hand to me. I opted in taking his arm and linking it with mine so no one would get the wrong idea.**

 **"You know this will be the second time that I have gone to classes so far and I have been her almost a week now." I said to him as we headed towards the school.**

 **"Hey new girl! You think I could get a ride from you and I don't mean on your bike either. That video of you was pretty fing hot if you ask me!" A big guy called to me and I tightened my grip on the strap of my bag so I wouldn't hit him.**

 **"Shut the hell up Clarks!" Mike shouted towards him as he made his way to head towards him but I pulled him back towards the school.**

 **"Damn Mike Already hitting it? Did you get her to scream your name?" Clarks asked and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't turn around and nail him in his mouth. After all the bigger they are the harder they will fall.**

 **"Don't say another word it isn't worth it." I hissed to Mike before we made our way into the school.**

 **What is it with people? Do they have to stop and stare at me every time I enter the damn school? Mike picked up pace sensing my faltering resolve of coming back to school and we headed towards my locker to get the books that I would be needing. When we got there I was very surprised to see Puckerman and Matt there too. They both nodded to me and I nodded back. "Look at this folks we got us a professional whore from New York City now. She already has three paying clients. How much do you charge new girl. I'll give you double what they are giving you."**

 **Before I knew what was going on all three of them attacked him and I spun around in horror to watch. "She was raped. She was abused and you think it is funny to torment her with that?"**

 **It was Puckerman doing all the work and it shocked me because honestly I thought that he would have been the one that would torment me with it. Mean I know but what else should I have thought? "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"**

 **It scared me to see my Uncle that angry but when he looked at me I could see that he knew. "Get off of him boys."**

 **All three of them backed away and towards me to make sure that I was ok. "If you ever talk to my niece like that again I will personally see that you have no football career."**

 **I paled at that knowing that there was going to be backlash from it. There always was. But there was nothing that I could do about it. After all He did deserve it. Rachel was at my side and I didn't even know it until I felt her hand slide into mine and I looked down at her. "We got your back now."**

 **"Thank you." I said to her before I looked up at the guys. I locked eyes first with Mike and Matt. "Thank you." Then I looked at Puckerman and held out my hand to him. "Thank you Noah."**

 **The look on his face said it all and I knew then that maybe he wasn't the person I thought that he was. There have been times that I have been wrong. I hope that I was wrong about him because when he took my hand and shook it I felt pure fire travel up my arm and I fought myself to not pull away from him. "No, thank you Sasha."**

 **After he said that he let go of my hand as the principal Figg and the bitch coach made their way towards us. When she saw me I saw a mix look of respect and hate cross her face and I wondered if she knew how it felt. "What is going on here?"**

 **Uncle Will quickly told him what had happened and the principal looked over at me before he looked at the guys standing around me. Finn had appeared and wrapped his arm around Rachel with his hand on my shoulder. How did this happen? Just because they knew didn't mean that they had to make up for what was done to me. They weren't the ones that did it. "They were protecting her. He had been throwing comments at her every since she arrived for school this morning. He called her a whore and asked her how much he charged. They were just trying to make him back off and he swung at them so they did what any teenager would have done. They swung back and he got the hurt."**

 **I really couldn't believe that my Uncle was lying and I knew that it was wrong. "That isn't how it happened."**

 **Will looked at me in surprise and I smiled at him. "See he also grabbed my butt and Mike saw him do it so as my now I'll say "boy"friend he thought it was only right to defend my honor. That was when he called me a whore."**

 **Ok so I lied just added sexual assault on it too so what? The boy needed to learn and he was one of them that learned the hard way so that was how he was going to learn it. The Principal nodded as all the females that were watching smiled and nodded approval to me. I was quite surprised to see that most of them were Cheerioes. "Santana! Is that how it went down?"**

 **"Just like that after he made his way down the hallway grabbing all of our butts he does it all the time and no one does anything about it." Santana said to her and the look on the Coach's face was pure rage.**

 **"Well, it'll be dealt with now!" She growled as she grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and pulled him to his feet and then down the hall.**

 **The Principal followed her as Will made his way to me and I smiled up to him. "You shouldn't have done that."**

 **"He shouldn't have called her a whore." Santana said as she walked over to us.**

 **I nodded to her with a small smile and she smiled back at me. "Does this mean that we think the new girl is cool because I hope so I heard that she likes to give rides on her motorcycle and I would love one. It does fly right?"**

 **Everyone turned and looked at the blond in shock and I smiled at her. "Only in one way and that is speed."**

 **"Good because me and flying doesn't mix well when it's not on a plane." The Blond said and we all tried not to laugh at her.**

 **"I didn't think that you would be here so soon." Will said as he looked at me.**

 **"Two days is needing space. Three is avoiding and I don't avoid. Now let's get to class before the bell rings." I said before I turned to get my things from my locker.**

 **When I opened it I smiled at the little red heart on my books that says thanks and I knew that Rachel had put it in there. I spun around and hugged the smaller girl tightly. "No, thank you sweetie."**

 _ **Noah…**_

 _ **It wasn't hard to see that things have changed. No it wasn't hard at all. But I knew that it wasn't over. This was the calm before the storm and I knew that I wasn't the only one that knew it. No Sasha has done this before and she told us that the struggle isn't over yet. God that girl is amazing, a badass and she knows how to fight! Coolest chick ever if you ask me but she'll never know that I think that because it looks like Mike has a thing for her. Too bad because I know that there is something between us even if she won't admit it.**_

 _ **Each one of us Gleeks would meet her after a different class and walk her to her next one so she didn't have to travel the halls alone because it was known that Clarks's friends wanted her to pay. But we were going to be there to make sure that they didn't have a chance to do anything. It's not like we really have to because let's face it she can handle herself. But it's what we are doing anyways. As of this moment Mike, Matt and I are walking her to Glee.**_

 _ **"Ok so tonight my house all of glee I have a tradition that I do with new friends and since you all are now considered friends it's happening this weekend. There will be booze there so you all are staying over. My moms don't care. Momma is going to be home but mom has to work so we will have the top floor all to ourselves and it is soundproof. It's my own apartment actually. Has kitchen and everything. So after school go home pack a bag and come over."**_

 **"** _ **Even us guys?" Matt asked shocked.**_

 **"** _ **Dude, Momma wants me to get laid. Says it'll help with my bitch moods. But yeah even guys. Don't tell anyone I said that about my mom either. I don't plan on ever having sex again." She said before she looked away from us and down the hall.**_

 _ **Santana and Brittany were making their way to Glee too and waved us down so we stopped and waited for them. "What time do you want us over?"**_

 **"** _ **Any time you want to come. It doesn't matter. Like I said we aren't sleeping much tonight." Sasha said to her.**_

 **"** _ **Is Manhands going to be there?" Santana asked and I knew that Sasha was glaring at her.**_

 **"** _ **Sorry, I just don't like her." Santana said to her.**_

 **"** _ **Why is that San?" Sasha asked and I looked at the Latina in wonder because honestly I wanted to know too.**_

 **"** _ **She is so self centered." Santana said and Sasha laughed.**_

 **"** _ **That girl is not self centered she just knows what she wants in life. Hell I know for a fact that she has helped everyone of you out at least once. But don't worries Santana you'll have the weekend to get to know her because yes she will be there and so will you." She said to her and the Latin girl nodded even though I knew that she wanted to argue with her about it.**_

 **Sasha…**

 **I was setting up the last bed when there was a knock on my bedroom door and then it opened. Rachel poked her head in and smiled at me and I smiled back at her. "Come on in and get settled. I have to go down and check on the homemade pizzas that I am making."**

 **"You make homemade pizzas?" Mike asked as he followed Rachel in and I nodded.**

 **"Everything we are having tonight I am cooking. I don't do delivery or fast food. I have even made some homemade triple chocolate fudge cake already. It's on the table cooling so I can frost it with the homemade frosting." I said to him and he fell to his knees and started bowing to me.**

 **"You flashed him didn't you? Damn it why did it have to be me that missed the boobs?" Noah asked as he walked in and threw his bag on a bed near the window.**

 **"Sorry bro but that is my bed." I said to him and he smiled.**

 **"Looks like we are sharing." He said to me and I shook my head as I reached over and grabbed the bag and then tossed it to the bed furthest away just to piss him off.**

 **"Now that was just mean." He said to me and I smiled.**

 **"I know now excuse me I have stuff I need to check on. Rachel make sure he doesn't move his bag to my bed again. I promise Brittany that she could share with Santana and me. I'm hoping for a threesome." I said before I rushed out of the room as Noah fainted and landed on the floor and Mike looked up at me with a faraway look in his eyes.**

 **When I got to the kitchen I saw Mom taking the pizza out of the oven and I smiled at her as I put the one on the stove in it. "Thank you but you didn't have to."**

 **"Not a problem. Your dad will be here tomorrow so he gets to meet your friends. I believe this is the largest group of friends that you have ever had. Did I mention how cute the girl with the knees socks is?" Momma asked me and I laughed.**

 **"Believe me I know. But she doesn't swing my way." I said to her before I reached into the fridge and got out the homemade frosting.**

 **"You must really like them because no one ever gets to taste your famous triple fudge cake." Mom said and I rolled my eyes.**

 **"Triple chocolate fudge cake?" Quinn asked as she walked into the kitchen and I laughed.**

 **"Yes. Homemade and everything." I said to her and my parents looked at her.**

 **"Can I move in here? I'm not allowed chocolate because Noah's mom thinks it's bad for the baby so that is what I am always craving." She said as she sat down at the table.**

 **I got a spoon and scooped up a bit of the frosting and handed it to her. "Here what she doesn't know won't hurt her."**

 **"Will you marry me?" She asked me before she went to town on the spoon and I had to advert my eyes so I didn't blush.**

 **"I love this house. I always wanted to see what it looked like inside. But no one I knew lived here." Matt said as he walked into the kitchen.**

 **I looked at him and blew him a kiss before he looked down at the table and fainted. "What is it with boys and fainting?"**

 **"I think he didn't know what else to do when he saw this huge cake that you are frosting. How many layers did you do this time?" Momma asked as she started to help me.**

 **"Well two cakes for each layer and there are four layers. So that would be eight cakes. It's not that big compared to the one I did for Daddy's family. That one was four cakes per layer and six layers tall. It took me all day and night to cook it remember?" I asked them as Matt started to sit up.**

 **"Sorry about that but I could have sworn I saw a tower of chocolate cake on the table. Oh I did." He said as he looked at the table again to see that he wasn't seeing things.**

 **"Up the stairs and the door is open. Go put your bag up and then come back down here and help." I said to him and he rushed out to do what I told him to do.**

 **"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Quinn asked and I smiled at her.**

 **"You know how to make potato salad?" I asked her and her eyes lit up.**

 **"I sure do." She said happily and I smiled because I haven't seen her happy since I started school with them.**

 **"Momma think you can help her out there?" I asked her and she nodded before she went to get everything that they needed out.**

 **"This kitchen is huge. It's like the size of three of mine put together." Artie said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.**

 **"Yeah well, with three women in the house that know how to cook and always want different things there had to be enough room for all of us to work in here together. It's the most used room in the house apart from our rooms and the bathrooms." Mom said to him with a huge smile.**

 **"Mom take over I want to show Artie and Tina the elevator so they can get up to the top floor." I said to her and she nodded before she took over.**

 **"You have an elevator?" Artie asked and I nodded.**

 **"Momma's back is bad and it hurts her to use the stairs so we made sure that it had an elevator before we bought it." I said to him even though it wasn't true. I already planned on befriending them and wanted to make sure that they felt comfortable in the house and wanted him to be able to do some things for himself because I know if it was me in that chair I wouldn't depend on people. I would learn how to do it myself.**

 **Rachel…**

 **I sat on the bed I picked out that was the closest to Sasha's and watched as everyone around me talked to everyone but me. I was use to it but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt because it did. It hurt a lot. I lowered my head and looked down at my hands wondering if Sasha needed any help in the kitchen. I was just about to get up and go see when I felt someone sit on either side of me and I looked up to see Brittany and Santana looking at me. "Hi."**

 **A frown crossed Santana's lips before a smile appeared and she looked back at me. "Hey, Rachel Brittany and I were wondering if you would like a makeover. And not one like Kurt did to you either." Santana said to me and I looked up at her with a huge smile.**

 **"I would like that a lot." I said to her and the two girls giggled and hugged me before they pulled me over to Sasha's bed and started to go through their bags. It would seem they each brought four bags each. At least I wasn't the only smart one. I knew that I wasn't leaving at all that weekend.**

 **"Did I hear Rachel agree to a makeover?" Kurt asked from behind me and I looked down at my hands.**

 **Santana looked at me and I bit my bottom lip not knowing if I wanted Kurt in on a makeover again. "You pull that shit with her that you did before and I'll make you a real girl do you understand me?"**

 **"Never crossed my mind." Kurt said as him and Mercedes joined us on the bed.**

 **"What in the world is going on in here people?" Sasha asked as she walked in to the room followed by Artie and Tina.**

 **"We are giving Rachel a makeover." Santana called to her and I looked over at Sasha with a small smile.**

 **"The wall without beds against it has a very big walk in closet and all my clothes. Use anything that isn't on the back wall. Oh and the door to the right of you guys is the game room. Go ahead and have fun in there. Also the bathroom is on the left." Sasha said to them and they all nodded before all the guys but Matt and Kurt walked into the game room.**

 **"Holy Shit!" Finn yelled before he raced out and wrapped his arms around Sasha and picked her up.**

 **"I see you guys like the size of the TV." She gasped out and he put her back on her feet.**

 **"Finn! She has every game system out and almost every game including Left 4 Dead! I can't believe this! We are so doing game night over here for now on!" Puck shouted from the game room.**

 **"Don't break any of them because I don't know where the backup systems are at the moment." She shouted back and Finn just looked at her.**

 **"Will you marry me?" He asked her seriously.**

 **"Your girlfriend just asked me that in the kitchen. That was before Matt fainted at the sight of a triple fudge chocolate cake." Sasha said to him and everyone looked at her shocked.**

 **"Quinn joked like that with another girl?" Finn asked surprised.**

 **"It was triple chocolate and she is a pregnant woman that doesn't have chocolate around her. I don't take it serious. Believe me I know who swings my way and who doesn't. You have nothing to worry about Finn." She said not understanding that it was a step towards a new Quinn that had us all shocked.**

 **"It's not that Sasha. It's just Quinn usually can't joke like that." I said to her and she looked at me and nodded in understanding.**

 **"Oh… Alright Matt let's get down there, get the pizzas sliced and ready to go. Then I have to finish with the cake before I can bring it up here. Also in an hour the bar will be opened. But know this if you are rude to my mother while drunk for any reason I will deal with it when you are sober because truth does come out when you are drunk. Just remember that and we'll all be fine. Also boys we will be watching movies in there tonight so don't think that you are gaming all night long!" Sasha shouted loud enough for everyone to hear her.**

 **"That's what you think girlie!" Puck shouted back and she rolled her eyes and walked back out of the room.**

 **"Is it me or is Puck flirting with her?" Mercedes asked everyone and they all looked at her. I couldn't help but smile because I knew that there was more than one that had room in Sasha's mind right now and Puck was a main one but so was Mike and honestly I'm rooting for Mike. Kurt saw the smile on my face and snapped his fingers.**

 **"Rachel has the dish on Sasha better than we do. Now all we got to do is make her spill." Kurt said to them and they all looked at me with evil looks on their faces. I was up and heading towards the door before anyone could grab me.**

 **"Sorry but I'm going to go help Sasha." I called over my shoulder and the others laughed.**

 **"Don't worry girl we got all weekend and you will be spilling on who she likes." Santana said to me before I walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to the first floor.**

 **Sasha…**

 **Everything was going great until midnight when bricks started to bust out all the windows in the living room and something started to burn on our front lawn. We all rushed to the windows to see that it was the hockey team and some others. It was people that didn't like my mothers because they were together. People that made me so mad with rage that all I could see was red. It made me so angry that there were people like that. I was down the stairs, out the door and tackling the nearest person before anyone could move towards their cars. "You come on to my land. Break my home up with your hate and think that you are going to get away with it. Sorry to say that isn't how it happens here!"**

 **I was tackled from the side and held down as my shirt was ripped off. "You swing the way your moms do? Huh new girl? Are you a dyke too? Let me show you what you have been missing!"**

 **I froze then knowing just what he meant. I knew that his hands was sliding down my chest and towards my shorts when he was tackled off me and I sprung up and went after the first person that wasn't on my side and just best them down. Every person that I didn't know that came towards me was met with the same thing until someone wrapped their arms around me and we both slid to the ground and I broke down right there. They had won and they didn't even know it. They had finally completely broken me and they didn't even know. "Damn girl you took three of them on by yourself and they are being dragged out of here."**

 **That was when I realized who had their arms wrapped around me. I should have known from the fire that was flowing through my body but to me that was from rage and hate and horror. But it wasn't! It was because Mike was wrapped around me and I had my head buried into his chest while everyone else did what they could to put the fires out and get the few guys that were knocked out and left here tied up before they called the cops. Puck grabbed his jacket and tossed it to Matt and he wrapped it around Mike and me as we sat where we fell after he had wrapped his arms around me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm Breaking Sasha down here because she needs to heal. She hasn't even allowed the first step to healing to happen. So she will have to go through it all for the first from the beginning. And it was the father of Clark that tried to rape her. He will be arrested when the police get there. And all her new friends will show her that she now have reason to let the pain go. Mike, Puck and Maybe Rachel will give her reason to allow someone to love her.**

 **I am not giving up on this story and I am very sorry that it takes so long for me to get started back on it because we had to give up the internet for a few months. But that just means that these chapters will be put up faster because I had four months to finish the story. Luv Sin!**

 **Rachel…**

 **When the cops arrived our parents were already there and pissed that it took them so long to get there. "What the hell took you guys so long to get here? We called you over an hour ago!"**

 **"Calm down. We are here so let's get through this already." The cop said to Quinn and she glared at him.**

 **"You say it like it isn't important when what has happened here is a hate crime and our lawyers will make sure that every media in this country knows that you guys didn't even care." I spat at them and they turned and looked at me.**

 **"You all are already in trouble as it is. Do you really want to make it worse?" The cop asked me and I heard a growl from behind them.**

 **"If I were you motherfucker I would make sure that I got the right people since we have proof that we haven't done anything wrong. We have filmed everything since we moved here because we are private people and we have been hated against before so we didn't want anyone to be able to get away with it. We have cameras all over the place out there that caught everything. And we have signs posted that this land is private and you shouldn't come on it unless you don't care about your safety. They were lucky that my daughter didn't get out the shot guns. She doesn't miss and all she shoots are kill shots." Wilma said as she brought them four DVDs.**

 **"Would you mind if we used your DVD player?" The cop asked her and she shook her head no.**

 **I couldn't believe how they were acting because of who called the police. It was either that or they knew that something like this was going to happen because they were told about it. It really didn't matter because when Sasha's father got here in three hours they will know that this is no longer children's play. After all her father runs the Profiling area in New York's FBI headquarters. And he is pissed. I would be too if I found out that my daughter just got hated against and no one from the local police was doing shit about it. And my daughter has sat out in the yard in the arms of a boy with a jacket and nothing more on her shoulders because she knew that they needed to see the fact that they had tried to rape her and she hasn't said a word to no one since it happened. I was so scared for Sasha and I knew that I wasn't the only one.**

 **We watched the faces of the cops as they watched the part where Sasha's shirt was ripped off and he was reaching in between her legs. "Dear god Charles did that?"**

 **I grabbed Noah's arms when he went to go after the cop. "We don't need to have you arrested too so calm down."**

 **Suddenly the door was thrown open and a tall man that looked to be very angry walked in carrying Sasha. She was balling into his chest and I knew then that this was her father. "Who the fuck is in charge here?"**

 **"That would be me." A guy that was a full foot shorter than him said as he turned around and looked up at him.**

 **"Yeah well, you fucking suck. My daughter has no shirt on because some shit fucker tried to rape her and you couldn't even bring her a blanket? I'm going to be talking to your boss about this when my team gets here because as of now I'm taking over." He spat at the cop and he buffed out his chest as he lifted his pants up some.**

 **"Who the hell do you think you are charging in and tell me that you are taking over something that you know nothing about? Your daughter is the trouble maker here and I will not take any shirt from someone that allowed two women to raise his fucking daughter." The cop spat and Sasha was the one that kicked him right in the face.**

 **"He is FBI!" Sasha shouted and the other cops put their hands up.**

 **"That's the first time she has spoken since it happened." Mike said from behind them.**

 **"It'll be the last time for a while too. She is in shock." He said to the young boy.**

 **Sasha was shaking badly as she turned her face into her father's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he took stock of all the kids in there that looked pissed and worried. He spotted the ones that he knew his daughter had following her around just by the look in their eyes. The Asian dude and the dude with the Mohawk was one of them but he knew that she had some girls feeling her too so he knew that she was having one hell of a time here. "So who all knows what happened?"**

 **"It started a little after Midnight. We were all upstairs and her ma was in her room. They started taking out the living room windows first because they thought that was where we were hanging at tonight. Actually I don't think they realized that we were here. They seemed to be shocked when we came out after Sasha and took them down. There are at least five of them knocked out and tied up out there. The dude that tried to rape your daughter was the father of the kid that tried to get her to tell him how much she cost for a ride in school. He was expelled because of The Coach of the Cheerioes not liking the fact that he was sexually assaulting her cheerleaders and getting away with it.**

 **I heard talk that they were going to get her soon but I didn't think that they had been serious. I didn't think that they would have taken it this far. I swear that I would have gone after them if I had known that this was what they had been talking about. God I can't believe that this happened and I let it happen!" Noah said before he ran his hands through his hair over and over again.**

 _ **Sasha…**_

 _ **All I felt was his hands on my skin. They were sliding over me and groping me where I didn't want to be touched. I couldn't speak to tell them to stop because I knew that if I did they would use another bottle on me. I didn't want to feel that pain again. "Slut!"**_

 _ **The tears wanted to fall but I knew that the sound would cause them to cause me pain. The other football players were waiting for their turn but he wasn't allowing them to touch me. I was his. None of them could have me now. I don't know if that made me feel better or not. After all I didn't have any say in any of it. I should have known what he would have done. He had always wanted me to be his and I always told him that he was like a brother to me. Well, he isn't anymore.**_

 _ **"Sasha! !" he hissed in my ear before I felt him slam back into me and I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream and make him happy. If he wanted it he had to work for it because I'm not going out without a fight. I can't fight him physically but I would win this mentally. He will not have power over me anymore. I will not let him win in the end. "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"**_

 _ **"Don't you get it Sasha? I already have!" He purred into my ear as he came inside of me one more time.**_

 _ **"YOU WILL NOT WIN!" I screamed as I sat up and looked around realizing that I was now in a hospital room and everyone was around me looking at me in horror.**_

 **Noah…**

 **Mike and I jumped up from our seats when Sasha sat up and screamed. "YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Rachel, Santana and Brittany grabbed our arms and hands not knowing what she was screaming about but knowing that she was now coming around by the look on her face.**

 **"How long have I been in shock?" Sasha asked hoarsely before she tried to clear her throat.**

 **"Three days. Everyone that was involved with what happened have been arrested. The arrangement will be tomorrow. Most of them have pleaded guilty and Clark Sr. was arrested for attempted rape. Clark came by to say he was sorry and that he was ashamed of what his father did. We all told him that when you came back to school that he needed to stay away until we tell him he can talk to you. A lot of our classmates have been here with gifts, flowers, balloons and cards. My mom has been your nurse and Rachel's daddy has been your doctor since you have been in here. It would seem that all of our parents love you dearly." I said to her as Mike started to load her bed with gifts.**

 **"No! She said as she moved away from Mike a little. We all saw the flash of hurt that crossed his face. I knew that Sasha did to because she reached a hand out slowly to him.**

 **"It's not you Mike. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm still a little shaky." She said to him as she softly took his hand.**

 **"I understand. My sister was like that too. But mostly towards dad. But don't worry I'm not going anywhere. We are here for you Sasha and we will not let you go through this alone. Friends don't do that." Mike said to her and we all nodded because he was right.**

 **The next day….** _ **Rachel…**_

 _ **We all were there the next day because we wanted to be there for her. There were nine men standing in front of the judge waiting for him to tell them what they would be doing. "Since you all pleaded guilty and are not making this girl suffer anymore then she is and will and this is by her request something that I usually don't do but she wants you to understand what you did and why it was so wrong. And she understands that you all got children of your own and she doesn't want you taken away from them. So you all but Mr. Clark are sentenced to five years probation and as a term of your probation you will have to join a group of rape victims group. You will also have to become mentors for young men going down the wrong roads. And you all should thank her because I was going to send you to prison but she explained to me why she didn't want you to go to prison. She wants you to understand not hate. Now that said Mr. Clark there is no stopping your prison term. She didn't even try and I don't think she would have been able to save you if she had. What you did was beyond wrong and sick. So you are sentenced to five full term years of prison. You will have to serve all five years and then five years probation and everything else that the others got too. Case closed, take them away."**_

 _ **Sasha sat there and watched as Clark turned around and looked at her. The look in his eyes showed how sorry he was for doing what he did but I knew that it was too late. He had been drunk but like Sasha said the truth always comes out of being drunk.**_

 _ **We were the last ones to leave the court room and we knew that she was having a hard time with it all. She was herself to a point but you can see that she was slowly trying to pull away from us all. We weren't letting her but she was trying and that scared us. That really scared us.**_

 _ **"So since we have no school for the rest of the week your parents decided that we are going to be at your house and using your pool for the next three days since the warm weather is back and they got your pool ready." Mike said as he linked his arm with her.**_

 _ **If he saw her flinch he didn't say a word as they walked out of the courthouse. Our parents were behind us and I knew that her father was being very protective of her because the team was there and they were all around us making sure that no one did anything stupid towards any of us.**_

 _ **"Sounds like fun." Sasha said as we got to her and grouped hugged her.**_

 **Sasha…**

 **I know that they know that something is really wrong with me. Truth was there was nothing right with me at the moment. I was tired of living and I wanted to die. Why would they think that I wanted to face what was ahead of me? Who in their right mind would. I have so much to confront that it scares me to death. I lost myself and it scares me. At least before this I had a reason to go on. Now I just didn't care. I didn't care anymore and that was wrong. I was broke and this time I don't want to even try to fix me. "I would like to go get some sleep. You all are welcomed to the pool. I just want to rest. I'll be taking a sleeping pill so I won't be able to be woken up until I get up."**

 **"Ok sweetie." Mom said to me as we walked into the house.**

 **I quickly made my way up to my room before anyone could stop me. They wanted to talk and I didn't. I didn't want them to care anymore. But I knew that it was too late. Everything was always too late when it came to me. The day I met Rachel was the first day I thought that I could actually start moving on. But now I know that it isn't going to happen. No one will let it happen and I see that now.**

 **I was broke and I was stuck broke even if I had wanted to fix myself.**

 _ **Mike…**_

 _ **I wanted to go after her but I knew that there was no getting her to talk about what was going on in her head. She wasn't there and we all knew it and it scared us. "Hey mom, how was she before everything?"**_

 _ **Sapphire her mother looked at us with the saddest smile I have ever seen and tears started to fill her eyes. "Full of life. We started seeing her again after she met Rachel. It was the first time we didn't have to pretend that the smiles she threw our ways weren't faked. She had that light in her eyes that told us she was moving ahead and now we are back to this. This isn't the daughter that I want. This was the daughter that tried to end her life."**_

 _ **"Well, she didn't have us then. We aren't going to let it happen. We aren't leaving her. We will bring her back to life. No matter how hard she fights us." Rachel said to her and Sapphire pulled her into a hug.**_

 _ **I pulled her into a hug when Sapphire let her go.**_

 **Running Away**

 **Sasha…**

 **I knew that there were things I needed to do to pretend that I was getting better. I had to pretend because there was no getting better for me. I have never felt this numb. Never felt this empty before. I don't think anything will be able to fill me up. I don't think I'll ever feel anything again and it doesn't bother me. It should scare me. I should be screaming and crying but I just lay here staring at my wall knowing that no matter what I wasn't being put back together again. I want to hope but I don't think I have it in me to make a wish I know won't come true.**

 **I watched my wall for the signs of the sun beginning to rise. When my black walls became brighter I decided that I just couldn't lie here anymore. So I push the sheet off me and sat up to find my floor littered with my friends once more. Three days since the trial and they were still there trying to help me move on. Too bad they haven't realized that moving on meant that I had to care about living which at the moment I don't. I want to don't get me wrong. I want to care about living but I just can't find it in me to care anymore.**

 **I stood up and moved through my friends like a pro moving through a maze with booby traps in it. When I got to the door of my room I walked out and headed into the bathroom to start another day in the life of Sasha Carter. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed because I didn't know the person that was staring back at me. I looked the same but the eyes. My eyes looked so dead. Like there wasn't any light left in them. It broke my heart even more knowing that my parents had to see this in me and know that I wasn't the daughter that they once knew very well.**

 **"Oh, there you are." A voice said from behind me and I spun around to see Rachel was standing behind me with a pile of clothing in her hands.**

 **"Shower?" I asked her and she smiled with a nod.**

 **"All yours." I told her and spun back around to finish what I was doing.**

 **"We aren't going to give up on you Sasha. You deserve so much more than this and we aren't letting you settle into this kind of life. We will fight for you. Do you think you can fight us all?" Rachel asked me and I stopped what I was doing and looked at her in the mirror.**

 **"You say that now Rachel, but soon you'll see that I'm not worth fighting for. What then? Are you going to pretend that I am and keep fighting? I realized I'm not worth it so I'm fine with it. Why can't you all be fine with it too?" I asked her and she looked up and met my eyes.**

 **"You are worth fighting for because the first day of meeting me you fought for me without even knowing me. You fought against people that I have known my whole life and have bullied me every part of it. You fought for someone that you shouldn't have and now I'm going to fight for you because you are worth it. You are worth so much more than you'll ever know. Do you not know what you have done at our school already? Have you not seen what has happened to the students there? Because we have and we like that change. So many have changed just because of you and we aren't going to lose you because you are too fucking scared to feel. We aren't losing you because you are too fucking scared to fight for yourself for once." Rachel said to me and I looked away from her because I knew that she was right.**

 **"Stop caring." I said before I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.**

 **"I can't." met my ears before I bounded down the stairs and out the front door without even seeing if anyone else was up.**

 **I walked to the garage and opened it. When I saw my bike I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't face anyone at the moment. I just needed to get away. I needed to run. I wanted to feel the wind on my skin and have it whip through my hair.**

 **Rachel…**

 **The moment that I heard her bike I knew that she was running away. I knew that she was just taking off and I knew that it was my fault. I had pushed her and now she was leaving. I rushed out of the bathroom after I threw on my clean clothes and into her bed room. "GET UP SASH IS RUNNING AWAY!"**

 **Santana, Mercedes and Kurt bolt up and out of the bed before everyone else could even process what I had said. Seconds later Mike and Noah were up and out the door before they realized they didn't have any shirts on and came back to get dressed.**

 **"What happened Rachel?" Santana asked me and I retold everything that was said in the bathroom.**

 **Santana hugged me close and for the first time I realized we were actually friends now. "It's ok, it's not your fault. She ran because she knew that you were right. Don't blame yourself star."**

 **"We need to find her. Her moms told us that she always finds a hidden spot she goes to when ever she moves somewhere new and that she found a very nice one here. Something about cliffs and a waterfall. I don't know what she is talking about but I'm sure that is where she would go to get away from us for a while. I don't know but I know that she left going south so she might be heading to the highway." I said to them and they all nodded.**

 **"Rachel you take your car and Quinn will ride with you. Santana you and Brittany take your car and try for the spots you think sound like the one that Rachel said. Mike and I will ride in my truck. Noah you know all the hidden spots around. Take all of them and make sure that she isn't at them. Kurt and Mercedes do the same. Matt you stay here just in case she comes back. You call us as soon as you see her walk through a door so we can get back here." Finn said and everyone nodded surprise that he was the one that was leading this charge for a change.**

 **"Alright let's do this." Noah said before we all started filing out of the room and down the stairs.**

 **"Matt tell her momma and mom what happened. Don't let them worry over it too much. We will stop at nothing to find her." I said to him and he nodded before he kissed my forehead.**

 **"I will star." He said to me before I bounded out the door and to my car with Quinn right there behind me.**

 **Sasha…**

 **I pulled up to the lake and shut off my bike as I put it on its kick stand. The sight should have been beautiful to me. But all I could think about was how happy it use to make me feel. Now I couldn't even feel that happiness. Suddenly something wet hit my arm and I looked up thinking it was raining until I felt a tears slide down my neck. That was when I realized that I was actually crying. Crying for me for the first time in my life. Crying for all I lost and all I'm allowing myself to lose because I was too scared. I was too scared to let myself feel all the hurt and pain. I needed to feel it so I could get through it but I honestly don't think that I would make it out alive.**

 _ **Are you just like your mothers?**_

 _ **You're mine forever now Sasha.**_

 _ **Say it Sasha. Tell me who you belong to.**_

 _ **How much for a ride and I don't mean on your bike either.**_

 _ **No, No, No, No, !**_

 _ **Scream! Bitch! Scream!**_

 _ **You'll never be free of me again.**_

 **When I came to I was beside my bike and someone was shaking me. "Sasha, come on girl show me those pretty green eyes."**

 **I looked up and saw that Noah was standing there with Kurt and Mercedes looking down at me. "Where am I?"**

 **"You are at the cliffs. You ran away." He said softly and I sighed before I pulled myself into a tighter ball then I already was in.**

 **"Why can't you guys just stop caring?" I asked him and I felt him sit down beside me.**

 **"You are the reason we started caring. You got me in the hallway you know. Not really it was before that but it really got to me when you put my mother and sister in your shoes. I remembered how hurt I felt to think that something like that could happen to them and then I looked at you and I saw them. I saw that it could so easily had been them. That was when I really decided that I didn't care what other thought of me anymore." Noah said to me.**

 **"Well, stop caring about me." I said to him.**

 **"I can't and neither can anyone else. You didn't deserve this. You don't deserve this and we won't stop until you see that. You are so much more then this Sasha. You are so much more than anyone could hoped you be." He said as he pulled me onto his lap.**

 **"We are putting her bike in the back of your truck and tying it down. You go ahead and put her in your truck." Kurt said as Noah ran his fingers through my hair.**

 **"We are your friends. We are your family Sasha and we will not quit on you. We will not quit." He said to me before he picked me up and stood up.**

 **"Maybe I'm not worth you guys." I told him before I shut my eyes and allowed the sleep to over take me again.**

 _ **Noah…**_

 _ **"We are the ones that aren't worth you." I said to her as she closed her eyes.**_

 _ **I knew that she heard me but I knew that she wouldn't agree. There was so much pain and anger in her that it was going to come out. And if she didn't pick a safe way for it to then we all were going to go down with her. There was no way that we were going to allow her to go it alone. That was for damn sure. She had us at her back and that was where we're going to stay for the rest of her life. There was no way in hell that we were letting go now.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**An: This is a short chapter but it is emotional. I will try to put another up soon. But I am sorry if I can't. I am busy and am trying to work chapters for my stories in. Thank you everyone who has alerted and review this story. I know it isn't my highest reviewed story but I really don't care because I know that there are people that are reading it. that is all I want. I want people to read it. Also I own nothing but Sasha and other OC that you see. The plot is also mine. So until the next chapter enjoy. Luv Sin!**_

 _ **Rachel…**_

 _ **I was frozen thinking about Sasha. MY heart ached for her and it's never done that for anyone else. Not even Finn when I had something with him. But my heart ached for Sasha as I thought about not having her in my life. It wasn't a thought that I liked. Not being able to see her. Not being able to know that she was ok even when she was pretending. It hit me right in the gut then. I knew what was wrong with me now and I prayed that no one else notices it. I'm straight. I don't want to be a statistic with having two fathers made me gay. I couldn't do that to them. I had to hide how I felt because I wasn't going to put my fathers' through that. "Are you ok?"**_

 _ **I looked over at Quinn and she smiled a small smile at me. "I'm worried. What if no one has found her?"**_

 _ **"You must have been worried. I just told you that Noah had found her and she is on the way home. So we are heading back." Quinn said softly.**_

 _ **"I care about her a lot. She is my first real friend. She didn't walk in and look at me with hate or disgust. She got to know me and allowed no one's comments to sway her away. She is my best friend and I'm scared that I'm going to lose her. Because if I lose her I got no one. I'll be that girl everyone picks on again and I don't want that. I am so sick of being that." I said to her and she looked down at the steering wheel.**_

 _ **"I wish I would have gotten to know you instead of hated on you like I did. You didn't deserve that. You didn't even do anything wrong. Finn was the one that did it all. He was the one that was with me when he kissed you. I shouldn't have blamed you for it. It was my fault for being such a bitch anyways." Quinn said to me.**_

 _ **"You know that offer is still open Quinn. You don't have to live with Noah and my dads won't make you suffer by not giving into your cravings. All you got to do is say the word and they'll convert two rooms. One into a Nursery and the other into your room. We would love to have you and Beth there." I said to her.**_

 _ **"Really? You would allow me to move in after everything that I have done to you?" She asked me softly as she turned a corner onto Sasha's road.**_

 _ **"You apologized didn't you? Why wouldn't I? That is what friends do." I said to her.**_

 _ **"When I park I'm going to hug you." Quinn said as Sasha's house came into view.**_

 _ **"I would like that a lot." I said to her.**_

 **Noah…**

 **I watched her as she stared at the wall. Nothing came from her mouth and I knew that it would be a long time before she said anything. So I decided that it was time for me to say my peace to her. It was time for her to know just how sorry I was that I had a hand in doing this to her. Because no one can lie and tell me I didn't at least have a little part in it with what happened in the hallway between us. I used what she told me like it was nothing when I knew that it was wrong. It was so wrong but I didn't seem to care. Well, now I do. I care so much and I don't know why.**

 **"You don't need to watch her." Mike said from behind me.**

 **"I think that she needs someone with her at all times if she is just going to run away." I shot back at him and I heard him sigh.**

 **"Maybe, us always being around is the reason why she ran? Did you ever think about that? Maybe she needs some space so she can actually allow herself to feel what she needs to feel? How can she do that when she thinks she needs to be strong in front of us all the time?" Mike asked me and for once I didn't have answer for him.**

 **"She should know that we don't have to be strong around us all the time. We are her friends and being her friends doesn't mean that she has to pretend she is alright when we all know that she isn't." I said to him.**

 **"Why don't you both stop talking about her like she isn't even in the room? That's our problem. She is so quiet that we forget that she is in the same room and we fight over her. Well, stop fighting over her because this isn't about either of you. This is about her. Make it about her and just fucking stop." Kurt snapped which shocked the hell out of both of us.**

 **"We aren't fighting over her." Mike said to him and I nodded in agreement.**

 **"Please, you both are trying to mark her like the dogs you are and she is a toy. Well, I'm sorry to say that she isn't and believe me when I say this you two are shit out of luck because I know a certain someone that she happens to like more then you and the girl likes her just as much although she doesn't know it yet. But she will and when she does neither of you will have a shot with Sasha here now leave I'm staying with her for a while." Kurt said to us and we both looked at him like he was crazy.**

 **"Go already. There is food down there for you two." Kurt said as he sat down beside Sasha and she scooted towards him.**

 **I stood up and looked down at her to see that she had her eyes closed and tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Sasha. I'm so sorry."**

 **Sasha…**

 **When they walked out of the room I turned over and placed my head in Kurt's lap. "Thank you."**

 **"Oh you are welcome baby girl." He said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.**

 **"He is right though. We have your back through all of this. We aren't leaving you by yourself in this. We can't do that to someone that we consider family. We need you just as much as you need us now." He said to me and I looked up at him.**

 **"I just don't think I can be fixed. I feel so broken and missing pieces that I don't even know where to begin to help myself. I don't want to die Kurt. I want to live but I don't want to live like this. So what am I going to do?" I asked him and he blinked away his tears.**

 **"We start at the beginning and work our way to the end. It won't help starting in the middle. If we are going to help fix you then we are going to do it right." He said to me softly and I couldn't help but feel like maybe just maybe we can fix what is broke.**

 **"So, Rachel has feelings for me huh?" I asked him softly and he smiled down at me.**

 **"Oh yes that girl has it bad. She just scared that it means that gay parents raise gay kids. After all you have to mothers too." Kurt said to me.**

 **"Yeah and you have a dad. So what does that say about you? I have a father that is very active in my life. I have three parents and I will always have three parents. They raised me not to judge. They are not the reason I love the way I love. This is who I am because this is who I was born to be. Just like with you. Just like with her. We are born different because we are meant to be different." I said to him and he smiled and laughed.**

 **"You know how to word things don't you?" He asked me as someone knocked on the door.**

 **"Can I come in?" Rachel asked and I looked at the door.**

 **"Please do." I said softly.**

 **"Kurt, can you give us a few minutes. I need to say something to Sasha and I would rather do it alone." Rachel asked him and he looked down at me.**

 **I nodded and moved my head from his lap. "You got ten minutes then I'm coming up and spending some more time with my baby girl. So be nice."**

 **"I will be. Don't worry I won't hurt her." Rachel said to him as they traded spots.**

 **"If I thought for a second that you would you wouldn't be left alone with her ever again." Kurt said before he walked out and closed the door behind him.**

 **Rachel looked down at me and patted her lap. I placed my head there and she started to run her fingers through me hair. "So, Kurt told you I have feelings for you."**

 **"Yeah." I said to her.**

 **"These feelings are really new to me. I haven't ever felt like this before Sasha. Nothing like this. Not even with Finn. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not scared about these feeling because I am scared. I just know that I can't fight them anymore. You mean the world to me and I'm not going to let you go. You are mine and I am yours. This is how it will be." Rachel said to me.**

 **I wanted to be happy about what she said. I wanted to tell her that I was all hers but I couldn't allow herself to be chained to me like that. I couldn't allow that to happen to someone like her. I wasn't someone that could show her how much she was loved anymore. I wasn't. "Rachel…" "Don't you even think that you are getting rid of me. We are together now Sasha. I won't allow you to ruin it. We are meant to be and I know this. We are meant to love each other and we will fix you and we will do it together. Because I need you and you need me. We were meant to be together and we both know it."**

 **I didn't say anything as I closed my eyes because I knew that no matter what I said Rachel wouldn't listen and maybe I didn't want her to. Maybe she was what I needed after all. "See you can't even find a reason to not date me so that means we are now together. You tell Puck and Mike to keep their hands of my girl. I don't share." Rachel said to me and I couldn't help the smile that was coming to my lips.**

 **"Yes!" Was heard from the door and we looked at each other before we started to laugh. Kurt opened the door and flung himself at us with a giggle. "I knew that my gaydar wasn't off!"**

 **"I never said yes." I said to them.**

 **"You asked me out remember? I answered you so that means we are now dating ha, ha!" Rachel said to me and I laughed.**

 **"I don't think that it counts when it's been four weeks since I asked you out." I said to her.**

 **"You didn't give me a time limit now did you?" She asked me and I shook my head.**

 **"So it's good for a year. So just face it you have a hot girlfriend. Now what to do to tell everyone about it?" Rachel asked and Kurt laughed.**

 **"They already know. Puck and Mike are outside right now." Kurt said to us.**

 **"You mass texted it didn't you?" I asked him.**

 **"Maybe." He said and I shook my head.**

 **"Well, my hottie girlfriend shall we go and see how everyone is taking the news?" I asked as I sat up.**

 **That was when it hit me. I didn't feel empty anymore. I didn't feel numb and the pain wasn't as bad as it was before. I knew that this was just the first step and I knew that it would be a long road but I now knew that I didn't have to make that road alone. I had a girl that was willingly taking me as a broken person. I had friends that were at my back even though they didn't have to be there. And it felt so much different than it did before. I wasn't hopeless anymore.**

 **I looked at them and pulled them in a big hug and said. "Thank you! I don't know what I would have done without you all here. I actually feel like I can do this with you all here to made sure it is done right."**

" **Damn right we are." Mike said from the door and I waved them over to get into the hug too.**

 **They both joined the hug and I knew that they were still there for me. That was something that I was glad about. They both meant a lot to me and I would hurt if they weren't here anymore because I am now with Rachel. "Two hottie girls having girl on girl sex, that is so hot."**

" **You will never know. Because you will not be seeing it." Rachel said to him.**

" **We will see." Puck said and Mike nodded.**

" **I want to see it too. The two hottest girls together having sex? Most definite something that I want to see." Mike said to us and Rachel looked at both of them.**

" **I don't share that part of my girl with anyone. Got that?" She asked them and they both pouted at her. "Nope, not happening."**

" **You re a bitch." Noah said to her and she laughed at that.**

" **You have no idea." She said to him.**


End file.
